The Perfect Present
by Himiko-chan Hirisashi
Summary: Y como todos los años, el 23 de diciembre se inauguraba el concurso del Regalo Perfecto en la familia Usami; 4 reglas que los jugadores debían seguir; el objetivo principal: sorprender a la persona más importante de aquel núcleo familiar: Usami Hiroki.
1. Cuatro sencillas reglas, ¿juegas?

**Hola mis hermosas! Estoy que casi lloro de la felicidad por volver a escribir! Cómo han estado? Qué tal la están pasando en estas fechas? Espero siempre bendecidas por Diosito**

 **Sé que ya no me he aparecido por este fandom y créanme que lo he extrañado, y en especial a ustedes que me leen y quieren sobremanera a esta peculiar pareja! Desde las chicas que me leen, las que con sus bellos reviews me animan a seguir, las que han escrito y hecho videos Hirohiko y ponen un poquito de mis fics en ellos *O*, y hasta las que se acuerdan aún de mis huesos a través de estos largos meses.**

 **En verad, con amor esto va para ustedes!**

 **Para mis amadas que aman Hirohiko! Les aclaro que este fanfic no va con el hilo que llevo de todos los fics O.o explico: si bien saben cuando empecé con Hirohiko ellos tenían un aproximado de 34 años cuando se volvieron a encontrar (cada quien ya había dejado su relación anterior) Después de todo lo acontecido en The Proposal, ya han visto que redacto a Hiroki embarazado pero para eso ya tendría unos 35 por lo que no puede tener tantos hijos a partir de eso u.u Así que con sus permisos creo que sería una hermosa continuación de "Quiero perder la virginidad contigo otra vez), el cual es un fanfic que es un bello regalo que aún sigo pendiente de ello. (Helenhades! Promise que lo terminaré linda!)**

 **Bien, quisiera extender mi monólogo pero sé que se aburrirían así que sin más, solo les digo que tendrá menos de cinco caps pero con mucho amor! Y que este es el inicio de un nuevo 2017 con más de Hirohiko, para volver a revivir ese amor que esta "pareja Novelista" se merece.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTISIMA:! En este descabellado pero hermoso fic, hay un total de 8 hijos (sí, ni yo tengo idea de por qué metí a tantos) xD y son muy parecidos a rasgos de Hiroki y Akihiko así que les dejo los nombres aquí y los nombres de los personajes en el animé, así que googleenlo y espero les guste o si no pueden imaginárselos como más les guste.**

 **Hijos**

 **Usami Koushuu (Adolf K. Weismann). 24**

 **Usami Tetsuya (Tetsuya Niwa). 17**

 **Usami Ootori (Itsuki Ootori). 17**

 **Usami Yashiro (Isayana Yashiro). 15**

 **Usami Akihiro (binan vepper twins kid) 11**

 **Usami Hirohiko (binan vepper twins kid) 11**

 **Usami Anna (Anna Kushin** **a) 7**

 **Usami Ayase (Ayase Yukiya) 11 meses.**

 **Bien si pudieron ver las imágenes cabe resaltar que todos (excepto Tetsuya Niwa) tienen cabello blanco y ojos café y son bishonen! Que me hacen la combinación perfecta para esta parejita Hirohiko. Perdonen mi loca historia y para las aventureras de lo re random! Espero les guste este pequeño drabble ;)**

 **¡Las adoro miles!**

 **The Perfect Present**

—¡Y hoy se inaugura el tercer año del regalo perfecto! — Inició Koushuu, el mayor de los hermanos, reuniendo en la sala a sus cinco hermanos menores: los gemelos idénticos Akihiro y Hirohiko, los mellizos Ootori y Tetsuya y finalmente Yashiro.

—¡Reglas!—gritó el más animado de los gemelos Hirohiko mientras Akihiro veía analíticamente desde el sofá al mayor de sus hermanos.

—Bien bien, como este año comienzan a jugar, recordaremos las reglas.— comentó calmadamente Koushuu quien era el único que estaba de pie. —Antes jugaba papá también pero, como sabemos, hace dos semanas papa y mamá se fueron a París con Anna y Ayase así que este año jugaremos solo nosotros seis— respondió acomodando su hermoso cabello platinado en una coleta.

—¿Tsubasa volverá a ser el árbitro?— preguntó Ootori.

—Sí, nuestro primo será el árbitro. Las reglas son: 1. Solamente mañana y pasado se podrá buscar el regalo para mamá 2. El regalo no debe ser visto por nadie hasta el 25, 3. Se califica el regalo en base a la expresión de mamá y la originalidad, no se toma en cuenta el valor monetario. Y regla extra: mamá jamás tiene que saber de este concurso—

—Tal vez Hirohiko y Akihiro no se enteraron; pero el año pasado ganó Koushuu, con el álbum familiar a escala de todos nosotros y los viajes que hemos hecho— recalcó el único moreno, Tetsuya, suspirando resignado.

—¡Sí! ¡y sigo insistiendo que fue trampa!—gritó Yashiro con las mejillas en un adorable puchero idéntico a los que alguna vez hizo Hiroki.

—No fue trampa, en ninguna de las reglas que establecimos hace dos años incluía la prohibición de entrar a la computadora de papá y sacar las fotos que tiene— Se puso a la defensiva Koushuu viendo a su hermano menor y el gatito blanco que siempre iba con él.

—Disculpen pero, tengo una pregunta que hacer, ¿es en equipos o cada uno por separado?— preguntó Akihiro frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—¡Ajá! ¡Aki y yo jamás jamás jamás hacemos nada por separado!— sonrió Hirohiko abrazando enérgicamente a su gemelo mientras éste hacía un pequeño puchero ruborizado y asentía solo con la cabeza.

—Bien, como son los más pequeños en el juego y es la primera vez, podrán hacerlo juntos, pero el otro año no será así— comentó Ootori casi maternalmente, sobando levemente la cabeza del más maduro de los gemelos, Akihiro.

—Sí, ya están grandes para estar haciendo todo juntos, que sean iguales no significa que sean uno— comentó sacando la lengua Yashiro, haciendo reír a los mellizos y enojando a los gemelos.

—¡No! ¡Yo me casaré con Aki y siempre haremos todo juntos!— gritó Hirohiko abrazando más a su gemelo que se enojó ruborizándose más de lo que ya estaba e intentando separase del agarre de su hermano.

—¡Hirohiko! ¡no digas eso!— intentó apartarlo sin éxito alguno…

—¿Sabían que el incesto está prohibido, no?—comenzó a reírse Tetsuya mientras su mellizo, Ootori le golpeaba el brazo riendo disimuladamente.

—¡Pues iremos a un país que no lo prohíba!—

—¡Hiro!—

—¡¿Qué?!—

—Chicos—susurró Koushuu mientras miraba a Hirohiko levantarse de su lugar para golpear a Tetsuya.

—¿Oye Ootori no te quieres casar conmigo, ya que somos mellizos?—empezó a burlarse con su hermano.

—Jaja deja de molestarlo baka—respondió el aludido.

—¡Nii-chan baka!— comentó Hirohiko intentando golpear a Tetsuya que solo lo sostenía por la cabeza evitando que le llegara algún golpe.

—Chicos— Koushuu alzó la voz un poco más…

—¡Yashiro tu neko está molestando!—frunció el ceño Akihiro

—¡Neko!—gritó Yashiro viendo al animal querer ser abrazado por Akihiro.

—¡Aki haz algo!— gritó Hakudoshi

—¡Ootori detén a Tetsuya, es tu mellizo!— comentó fastidiado el gemelo mencionado.

—¡No soy su niñera! Pero joder Tetsuya, ¡para!— Ootori cargó a Hirohiko que seguía pataleando

—¡Auch!—Soltó Aki al gato que acababa de lastimarlo

—¡Neko!, ¡deja de fastidiar!— Yashiro intentó agarrar al gato que había aruñado a Akihiro y que ahora corría de ambos chicos.

—Jajaja Hirohiko,—Tetsuya agarró las mejillas del menor que era cargado por Ootori— no te enojes ¿nee, nee?, igual todos pensamos que probablemente terminen juntos tú y Aki..

—¡Usami family, stop now!— el grit que el mayor de los hermanos dio dejó quietos a los cinco haciendo que resignados cada uno volviera a sentarse en su lugar; sabían que su Koushuu se enfadaba cuando empezaba a hablar en inglés, cortesía de la secundaria que pasó en Inglaterra.

—Perdón…— comentó Yashiro sabiendo que él había comenzado todo al final de cuentas.

—Bien entonces queda así, los gemelos buscarán regalo juntos, nosotros cuatro: Yashiro, Tetsuya, Ootori y yo lo haremos por nuestra cuenta. En total tenemos cinco regalos, en la fiesta de Navidad el 25 Tsubasa calificará el mejor y quien gane tendrá derecho a elegir los países a los que viajaremos el próximo año en los viajes de familia; tomará todas las decisiones finales las veces que todos discutamos y principalmente tendrá derecho preferente a que mamá o papá escoja a alguno de nosotros para cuando tienen que viajar solos, ¿de acuerdo?.

—Hai— asintieron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Bien chicos, que la batalla entre los seis hermanos Usami comience— comentó Koushuu con una sonrisa seguida por la perfecta sonrisa de sus otros cinco hermanos; escuchando de pronto el teléfono sonar.

 _AxHxAxHxAxHxAxHxAxH._

—Achú, achú, achú— Hiroki estornudó tres veces tapándose la boca pero haciendo que Ayase que se encontraba alimentándose en su regazo empezara a llorar.

—Hiroki, ¿están bien los dos?— comentó Akihiko saliendo del cuarto donde Anna acababa de dormirse para ir a ayudar a su esposo.

—Estornudé y se asustó—comentó mientras de apoco lo comenzaba a consolar dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda e inmediatamente haciendo que el suave lloriqueo cesara; le pasó el pequeño bebé a Akihiko y se dirigió al baño por algo de papel.

—¿Quieres pastillas para la gripe?—

—No puedo tomarlas, por período de lactación— susurró Hiroki al contemplar que Ayase se había quedado profundamente dormido en los brazos de Akihiko —además no me siento mal, no creo que sea gripe—

—Ah, entoncesse acordaron de ti, dicen que cuando estornudas seguido es porque alguien se acordó de ti y seguro esos son nuestros hijos—sonrió Akihiko viendo la fecha y adivinando qué estaban haciendo sus otros hijos que se habían quedado en casa. Ese año se habían premiado a las diez mejores universidades en Francia por lo que Hiroki, siendo rector de la universidad de Tokio había tenido que asistir llevándose a los dos más pequeños de sus ocho hijos consigo.

—¿Los extraño sabes?—

—Yo igual—susurró dándole un suave beso en los labios a Hiroki y pasándole el bebé para que lo colocase en la cuna que el hotel les había dado. —¿Quieres que los llamemos?—

—No, ahorita ya es muy noche, mientras aquí son las 7, allá son las 11 de la noche y no quiero que los molestemos a esa hora—razonó el moreno.

—Bien pero te pondré la ducha caliente a ti, se nota que estás cansado— comentó Akihiko volviendo a besarlo y dirigiéndose para encender la ducha y hacer una llamada telefónica sabiendo de antemano que sus seis hijos a esa hora seguirían despiertos.

—Familia Usami, buenas noches—

—Hola chicos—

—Padre…— Koushuu puso el altavoz para que todos los hermanos saludaran lo que provocó una sonrisa en Akihiko que de pronto se borró al recordar por qué llamaba.

—Chicos— respondió al otro lado de la línea —hoy es 22 de diciembre…—

—Hai— respondieron todos con sonrisas cómplices sabiendo a que se refería

—¡Papi este año Akihiro y yo entramos al juego!— comentó rápido Hirohiko obteniendo una sonrisa pícara y cómplice de su gemelo.

—Bien porque este año, yo entro también…— Sonrió Usami pues estaba completamente seguro sus hermosos hijos no le ganarían, porque conociendo como conocía al moreno; podía asegurar que este año su regalo sería el mejor…

LEAN NOTAS FINALES!

 **¡A que no se lo esperaban! Yo tampoco! xD bien chicas, regresé con algo bien bien loco! ¡8 hijos Hirohiko! Siempre quise hacer este tipo de futuro alternativo en donde Hiroki fuera mami de tantos hijos :3 Así que mis bellezas aquí está algo salido de mi cabeza desde el año pasado!**

 **Espero que les guste y de lectoras o con sus bellos reviews espero verlas por aquí :3 besooooo!**

 **Las amo!**

 **(BlackArticFox y Maybis! Gracias por sus inbox! Me motivaron a seguir escribiendo) :3**


	2. El juego comienza

**Regresé! ¡eso significa que sí terminaré el fic! xD porque solo me falta el cap final :D Bien, sé que el primer capítulo fue algo caótico, pero este y los otros ya va a ir más despacio n.n promise!**

 **Gracias por acordarse de mí, ¡las amo! En especial a Melyoan, Karen ahsvsh, Luna y la bella anónima por sus reviews :3**

 **¡A leer!**

Llegó el 23 de diciembre y el primero en despertar fue el mayor de los ocho hermanos, Koushuu. Desenredó la trenza con la cual amarraba su largo cabello plateado y después de una ducha caminó despacio por las habitaciones contiguas en las que todos sus hermanos dormían, revisó su reloj corroborando que eran las 6 de la mañana y llegó hasta el cuarto principal de sus padres.

Sus ojos castaños divisaron la enorme habitación que contaba con una hermosa sala con sillones estratégicamente colocados alrededor de una gran chimenea y cientos de libros en estanterías que llegaban desde el suelo hasta el techo; una sonrisa surcó sus labios. Si bien recordaba, desde que tenía memoria sus padres siempre habían sido aficionados por comprar libros, había una estantería entera de ellos hechos solo por su padre, mientras que otra estaba repleta de libros de historia, su vista pasó por varios que estaban incluso escritos en otros idiomas tales como inglés, español, algunos incluso en árabe y otros tantos en francés. Frunció levemente sus finas cejas y cruzó sus brazos viendo todos los estantes que simulaban una perfecta biblioteca si no fuera por la cama matrimonial y el jacuzzi que se encontraban del otro lado de la gigantesca habitación.

—Bien, por donde… empiezo— Sabía justo lo que quería, y eso era no encontrar libros… y para su gusto, después de media hora inspeccionando el lugar, había satisfecho su duda. Usami Hiroki, aunque el apellido hubiera cambiado, el apodo seguía indeleble a su figura y todos conocían de sobra el orden perfecto del demonio Kamijou en la Universidad de Tokyo y en la de Mitsuhashi. Y Koushuu, como uno de los aspirantes a profesor de literatura de la universidad que su padre manejaba, le era fácil saber cómo Hiroki ordenaba los libros en la rectoría de la universidad, demás estaba decir que en su casa era igual. Una rápida mirada y corroboró que no había ningún libro infantil.

—Se conocieron desde los diez… esos libros deben seguir allá— Volvió tranquilamente a su habitación y agarró a Suzuki-san para llevárselo consigo, costumbre que tenía arraigada desde que era pequeño con ese oso que no había querido compartir nunca con ninguno de sus hermanos. Tomó las llaves de su auto y llamó a su abuela para saber si se encontraba en casa; para su suerte Anna y Kanou Kamijou estaban dispuestos a ayudarle a hacer el regalo perfecto para Hiroki: Una recopilación de todas las historias que de pequeños sus padres habían leído juntos; si ambos eran amantes de los libros, una compilación de recuerdos de esa índole seguramente le rememoraría a su madre perfectos recuerdos de su infancia y por tanto una victoria asegurada.

Se subió a su deportivo rojo y se dirigió primero a la casa de sus abuelos, donde vivió su madre de pequeño, ya después iría a la mansión Usami por más información; posiblemente tardaría todo el día pero estaba seguro que valdría la pena.

AxHxAxHxAxHxAxHxAxH

—Koushuu se fue— comentó Tetsuya bostezando mientras se dirigía en ropa interior a ver qué había en la refrigeradora. Se suponía que mientras sus padres no estaban, él, su mellizo Ootori y Koushuu se harían cargo de sus otros tres hermanos.

—Veamos, Koushuu se encarga de Yashiro, Ootori se encarga del mellizo listo y yo del mellizo endemoniado… así que solo tengo que darle de comer a uno— Sacó la leche fría y el cereal sirviéndolo en dos platos y, mientras el cereal de uno de los gemelos comenzaba a aguadarse él se apresuró a comer para cambiarse a su ropa deportiva e ir a dar una vuelta a su singular colonia adinerada y de paso darle una visita a la refinada figura de Miyagi Kaoru-chan y presumir de la camiseta sin mangas que cargaba para lucir sus ya bien formados músculos. Una sonrisa determinada se instaló en su rostro pero cuando dio un paso fuera de la cocina sus ojos violetas toparon de inmediato con los achocolatados de su hermano mellizo que lo miraba con una cara de reproche con uno de los gemelos en brazos, Hirohiko.

-¿Y puedo saber a dónde vas?- Preguntó volteando a ver levemente hacia atrás para cerciorarse que el otro gemelo estuviera tras él.

-Etto... a pasear-

-Ajá, si pasear le dices a colarte a la casa de la familia Miyagi...-

-Cómo sabes...-

-Uno eres predecible; dos, para que lo sepas Shinobu-san ya le puso alarma a las ventanas de su casa para que no stalkees a su hijo y tercero, ni creas que te vas, vamos a llevar a los gemelos al centro comercial para ver lo del regalo.- Tetsuya frunció el ceño en clara expresión de disgusto, más por el punto segundo que por cualquier otra cosa que hubiera dicho su hermano, por lo que resopló y pasó su mano por sus hebras castañas para luego voltearse y caminar hacia el cuarto de gimnasio.

-Ya tengo mi regalo, así que no iré- Ootori resopló igualmente ante aquella respuesta falsa, tomó la mano de Akihiro y sentó a los gemelos en la mesa, viendo cómo automáticamente Hirohiko caía adormilado en el hombro de Akihiro.

-Aki, despierta a Hiro que pareciera no haber dormido toda la noche- susurró y Aki asintió tan indiferente que Otoori solo atinó a levantar una ceja.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-

-Emm nada-

-¿Repito la pregunta?- Ootori sonrió para sus adentros, a veces sentía que aunque se parecía ese físicamente más a su padre, era igualito a su madre cuando se trataba de regañar a sus hermanos; y ante aquella pregunta Aki pareció dubitativo pero se resignó a contestar una vez vio aquella mirada chocolate inquisidora

-Emm, escondí la lámpara de noche que usa para dormir- desvió la vista de su hermano mayor para levantarse y dejar que Hiro cayera de bruces sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué?- un inmediato sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas del menor y Otoori decidió mejor ignorar esa pregunta para pasar a revolver los cabellos peliplata. -Bien, quita ese intento de desayuno que hizo Tetsuya y sirve cereal de nuevo, iré a hablar con él.— Una vez Hirohiko escuchó los pasos de su hermano mayor irse levantó levemente la cabeza para corroborar que su hermano mayor no se encontraba en el comedor.

—¿Ya se fue?— preguntó quedito mientras se intentaba despabilar a lo que su hermano ignoró completamente. —¿Aki?— sus ojos castaños se dirigieron hacia los idénticos contrarios que solo atinaron a desviar la mirada.

—Ummm—

—¡Ahhhhm!—otro bostezo más y Akihiro sonrió por inercia, al menos se había vengado levemente de su gemelo.

—¿Cuánto dormiste?— susurró mientras halaba un banquito y se subía para sacar las porcelanas de las estanterías.

—Encontré mi lámpara de dormir en la arena para gato en el primer nivel como a las doce— respondió volteando a ver a su gemelo quien tenía una sonrisa de venganza tan parecida a la que hacía su madre cuando los regañaba por lo que inmediatamente volteó a ver hacia otro lado.

—Ahh y yo que pensaba que no lo lograrías… ¿aprendiste la lección?— Akihiro sirvió los platos para sus cinco hermanos y colocó la mesa mientras Hirohiko asentía levemente la cabeza y se volvía a poner en posición de reposo sobre la mesa.

—Sí… no ir tan lejos con el S&M— sonrió mientras volvía a bostezar

—La próxima no me dejes marcas— comentó quedito Aki mientras con una rápida mirada corroboraba que nadie los miraba y le daba un pequeño beso a su hermano que en seguida Hiro lo profundizó.

AxHxAxHxAxHxA

-Lo gracioso es que a Kaoru no le importan tus perfectos músculos- Ootori sonrió al ver al moreno cargando pesas en el gimnasio de la gran mansión Usami la que contaba con un inmenso ventanal de pies a cabeza con vista a su jardín. Sus pasos se dirigieron a su mellizo acostado levantando las pesas y sin ponerle la mayor delicadeza al caso se sentó en sus abdominales mientras sacaba el teléfono.

-Pesas, baka- susurró el moreno mientras volvía a hacer fuerzas para levantar las pesas, con el doble esfuerzo de aguantar a Ootori sobre su cintura.

-Kou me mandó un mensaje, dice que no estará todo el día, visitará a los abuelos y pide que cuidemos a los gemelos.-

\- Cuídalos tú… ya… compraste el regalo… para… mamá después… de todo- Ootori se levantó de los abdominales de Tetsuya al ver que hacía sobreesfuerzo al hablar, aguantar su peso y el de las pesas.

-Aún no lo tengo terminado y necesito ir a solventar un inconveniente hoy-

-Llévatelos, antenoche no me dejaron dormir- dejó las pesas en su lugar y se incorporó para tomar agua mientras Ootori lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida, -no planeo cuidar a esos mocosos que follan como conejos en apareamiento mientras yo llevo más de mes y medio intentando que convencer a Kaoru de salir conmigo- tomó un trago de agua mientras miraba a Ootori intentar contener su risa.

-Bien bien, te propongo algo-

-¿Dejarme en paz?-

-Ni lo sueñes, te consigo la cita que quieres con Kaoru a cambio de que lleves a Yashiro y a los gemelos a comprar-

-¡¿Eh?! No jodas, cómo lo vas a…- una fina mano blanca topó con los labios de Tetsuya quien de inmediato fijo la vista en su mellizo.

-Haré lo imposible, te lo prometo- Tetsuya agarró aquella mano y la besó suavemente para luego guiñarle un ojo, agradecerle y salir prácticamente corriendo a bañarse, y mientras Ootori lo veía alejarse suspiraba aliviado, volteó a ver a su teléfono y marcó el número de cierto ojigris refinado que vivía cerca de allí.

-¿Kaoru? -

-Ootori- respondió serenamente el contrario mientras ayudaba a su madre con el almuerzo hecho a base de repollo que tanto le fascinaba comer; muy probablemente por ser de los alimentos que más había consumido en su infancia.

-Hacerte el difícil hizo que mi hermano solo te tenga a ti en la cabeza.-

-¿En serio? En ese caso, gracias por el consejo-

-Al contrario gracias a ti por ayudarme con tu padre para que se encargue de la rectoría de Tokio por un mes. Miyagi You es muy amable. Si quieres puedes llamar hoy a Tetsuya para que te invite el 24 a nuestra fiesta de Navidad, aunque obviamente ya están invitados él se muere por decírtelo.

-Bien, lo haré…buena suerte con ganar el concurso que hacen, un viaje a Venecia con todo pagado suena perfecto-

-¡Gracias! ¡hablamos luego ¿ne?-

-Hai- Ootori colgó y se dirigió al cuarto que los gemelos compartían para buscar dos suéteres iguales que ponerse, rezando internamente para que su hermano tuviera el debido cuidado con sus tres hermanos menores, porque tenía un pequeño presentimiento de que no era buena idea dejarlos con él y menos cuando andaba tan distraído pensando en Kaoru, bajó las gradas y lo primero que escuchó fue el grito de los gemelos.

—¡Dején de besarse y vámonos!—Tetsuya apareció nuevamente en la cocina con Yashiro semidespierto en su hombro y una gran sonrisa que hizo a los gemelos gritar y alejarse de inmediato mientras Ootori atrás se preguntaba si había sido buena idea hacerle aquella promesa a su moreno mellizo, pero el regalo que tenía preparado para sus padres no le permitiría tener a los gemelos con él por lo que dejar a Tetsuya a cargo era un excelente trato. Amarró su cabello platinado en una cola, se arremangó las mangas de su blanca camisa, se colocó un delantal para no manchar el chaleco que usaba que lo hacía parecerse más a Akihiko y finalmente se dispuso a preparar el desayuno para así iniciar uno de los dos días que eran permitidos para buscar el regalo perfecto.

 **Bien, hasta aquí termina mi hermosa aportación navideña, BTW cómo la pasaron? Espero felices! :3 las re adoro y gracias por estar aquí!**

 **¿Alguien se imagina qué le regalara Akihiko? ¿Qué tal les parecieron los hermanitos Usami? Espero les haya gustado y cualquier duda, cofagradecimientocofextremocof (?) o comentario xD está el hermoso cuadro blanco para review :3**

 **Matta neee!**


	3. Perdiendo uno de los regalos Usami

**Gracias por los reviews n.n y principalmente porque les gustó la historia! :D love youu!**

El centro comercial estaba prácticamente inundado de en gente; era increíble ver las colas de gente fuera de cada una de las tiendas con tal de comprar regalos a última hora. Era allí cuando el único hijo moreno de la familia Usami, Tetsuya, se preguntaba dos cosas importantes; la primera, ¿por qué la mayoría de personas hacían las compras de Navidad en último momento? Y la segunda era preguntarse por qué ellos siempre decidían que utilizarían el 23 de diciembre para comprar el regalo para mamá.

—Tch— rechinó los dientes y resopló bajito, ¡definitivamente sus hermanos estaban mal de la cabeza! ¡Si alguien le preguntara probablemente diría que las personas que tuvieran cabello gris estaban realmente locas! Y razón tenía para decirlo ya que solo él y su madre tenían cabello castaño y piel morena; y a su juicio podría perjurar que eran los más cuerdos de la casa. Aunque posiblemente y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, también tenía la misma adoración por todos sus hermanos como su madre la tenía. Agarró a cada gemelito de la mano y con la vista buscó a Yashiro para comenzar a caminar entre la gente.. -¿Eh?- ¿Yashiro?-

-¡Buena suerte!-gritó el peligris con neko dormida sobre su cabeza mientras agitaba la mano desde el elevador que se cerraba haciendo que Tetsuya frunciera el ceño ante el peligris que desaparecía de su vista.

—¡Regresa! Pedazo de…—

-Nii-chan, nos estás apretando la mano- se quejaron los gemelos al unísono viendo a Tetsuya mirar fijamente el elevador.

-Tch, Ootori me va a matar si se entera que perdí a Yashiro-Chasqueó la lengua mientras veía los números del elevador aumentar rápidamente.

-El es un niño grande no se pierde- Tetsuya sonrió ante las palabras de Akihiro y suspirando lentamente comenzó a caminar con los niños que a penas y le llegaban a la torso. Supuso no sería tan malo ser niñera de aquellos "terrones de azúcar" cuando los pequeñitos movían la cabeza al sonido de la canción de fondo del centro de comercial que entonaba canciones de Navidad y varias mujeres los miraban con ternura y de paso se quedaban entretenidas viendo a Tetsuya. Mostró su blanca sonrisa y un guiño coqueto a la que le pareció más bonita y comenzó a caminar hacia donde aquella mujer estaba con unas amigas; era hora de sacarle ventajas a los gemelos demonios que parecían ángeles.

AxHxAxHxAxHxAxH

-Pooooor favooooor- Repitió Yashiro por teléfono mientras acariciaba a su gata blanca aún dormida.

-No-

-¿Sabes el significado de "novio"?-

-Por supuesto que lo sé, y estoy seguro que no incluye "escápate del convivio de tu familia para ayudarme a ganarle a mis hermanos"- bufó el pelinegro detrás del auricular.

-¡No tengo idea de qué hacer y necesito que vengas a ayudarme!- Kuro entrecerró los ojos al escuchar las suplicas de su novio a través del celular.

—Solo con una condición…—

—Sí, sí trae tu fetiche ese que tienes con la grabadora y los mensajes de tu maestro de Yoga— respondió inmediatamente el peligris rindiéndose de pedirle a su novio que se separara de aquel aparato.

—No es maestro de Yoga, es de Kendo y… te veo en cinco minutos en el área de food court— -Kuroh suspiró bajito, pensando mentalmente en que tuvo que haberle dicho no, pero como en otras ocasiones, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué nunca podía negarle nada a su novio.

—¡Gracias! Dile a Kuroda y Tsukishima-san que tienen al mejor hijo del… ¿Eh?... colgó— Yashiro sonrió mientras guardaba el celular y comenzaba a caminar al primer nivel donde se encontraría con el pelinegro. Sin embargo, mientras iba caminando su preocupación iba siendo más grande, ¿qué regalar?.

Su mente comenzó a divagar en los años anteriores en que sus hermanos mayores habían ganado el concurso, ¿cómo pelear contra ellos?; videos detalladamente editados, viajes costosos, poesía literaria de universitarios, canciones hechas por ellos y su hermosa voz ¿y él?. Podía denominar a sus hermanos mayores como mounstros a la hora de concursar, por lo que una victoria era casi imposible; o mejor dicho, imposible completamente.

Sin embargo, poco de ello le importaba pues podía considerare como el único en entrar al concurso por puro amor a su madre sin necesidad de esperar ganar y muy probablemente eso era lo que lo distinguía de sus hermanos mayores; aunque supiera que la derrota era inminente, él era de los que se esforzaban más en conseguir un regalo para su madre con tal de verle la cara de gusto y perjuraría que este año le daría la vuelta al comercial entero para encontrar lo que él quería! Aunque no tuviera idea de siquiera qué comprar…

—¿Divagando?— Sintió cómo lo jalaban de su suéter para rodearlo por la cintura y besarlo suavemente.

—Ahora no— sonrió Yashiro mientras su gata blanca se pasaba de inmediato a la cabeza de Kuroh.

—Tienes suerte que convencí a mi hermanita de ponerse a llorar para que le prestaran atención a ella y me pudiera escapar—

—Eso lo traduciré en "cómprale un regalo a mi hermana"— suspiró resignado Yashiro.

—Sí, ahora veamos… ¿has pensado en algo qué regalarle?—Comentó mientras empezaban a caminar entre la aglomeración de gente

—Mamá lo tiene todo—

—Bien, asunto arreglado, volveré a casa—

—¡No!— Kuroh hubiera dado un paso más si no fuera porque su novio estaba literalmente aferrado a su pierna haciendo que más de una persona los volteara a ver.

—Bien, Shiro, ¿alguna idea?— La cabecita de su novio se movió a los lados en forma negativa mientras sus ojos castaños veían hacia debajo de forma desconsolada lo que provocó que Kuroh le tomará inmediatamente de la mano para levantarlo del suelo y así comenzar a caminar mientras empezaba a formular ideas en su cabeza. —¿le gustan los relojes?—

—Sólo marca Rolex y tiene como veinticuatro si no es que más—

—Descríbeme a tu mamá—

—¡Es la persona más hermosa del Mundo!— Kuroh fijó su vista en su novio que en vez de 16 parecía tener 5 años, y estuvo a punto de reclamarle de no ser por el brillo en los ojos que el contrario cargaba.

—Hmm, yo creo que esa sería la mía—

—Jeh, lástima que no tuviste ojos verdes ni cabello castaño como Tsukishima-san, sino los rasgos y toda la cara de enojado de tu papá— una risa amena se dibujó en las mejillas de Yashiro y Kuroh solo le dio un pequeño suspiro mientras apretaba un poco más su mano.

—Muy gracioso…—comentó sarcásticamente mientras pasaban por una tienda de música— ¿y qué otra cosa me puedes decir de tu mamá— Yashiro volteó a ver la vitrina que su novio miraba y resopló dudoso.

—En cuanto a música, sabe tocar el piano, desde pequeño recibió clases, toca el violín también y un poco de flauta que él dice que papá desde pequeño le enseñó a tocar—

—¿Quieres ver algo en esa tienda?

—Hai— Kuroh vio su reloj: las 10:30 a.m. asintió con la cabeza y miro hacia el inmenso árbol de Navidad que adornaba el centro de aquel comercial gigante… tragó en seco y rezó internamente que solo se tardaran un par de horas para encontrar el regalo de uno de los profesionales de Kendo que más admiraba, Usami Hiroki.

 **AxHxAxHxAxHxAxHxAxH**

—Nii-chan—

—…. Esperen… con cuál de todas estas zorras le puedo dar celos a Kaoru…— los gemelos miraban enojados a Tatsuya que tenía apuntado en su celular un aproximado de seis números de teléfono de varias pretendientes.

—Nii-chan—volvieron a repetir al unísono mientras su hermano delante de ellos los ignoraba completamente.

—Mmmm—

—¡El regalo!— Y ante aquel grito varias personas voltearon a ver incluyendo a aquellos ojos violetas que antes estaban centrados en su teléfono. Un suspiro desahogado y una sonrisa coqueta fue lo que obtuvieron de su hermano.

—Síganme— Tetsuya comenzó a caminar y los gemelos le siguieron el paso tras de él mientras Tetsuya volvía a revisar los nombres de su teléfono e intentar imaginarse la cara de las chicas que le habían dado su número —¿saben de qué viven papá y mamá?— una sonrisa surcó sus labios en cuanto vio la tienda al fondo del pasillo.

—¿De aire?— preguntó Hiro y de inmediato le siguió Aki con su explicación más detallada

—Depende de en qué contexto lo utilices, puede ser comida, agua, oxígeno o si hablas de forma retórica podría ser de los libros que leen o las metas a corto y largo….—

—Sexo—

—¿Eh?— Los gemelos detuvieron su andar al ver la Sex Shop que tenían frente a ellos y su hermano sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Sí, sexo puro y duro, de lo contrario no seríamos tantos hijos; bueno, también añadiría que viven de sexo y de un par de parafilias como maieusiofilia, lactafilia, agorafilia y me pregunto si venderán algo para la audiolagnia de mamá…—

—Nosotros no podemos entrar— comento de inmediato Aki cuando vio que Tetsuya comenzaba a hablar solito mientras entraba a la tienda

—¿Eh?—El aludido detuvo sus pasos para ver el letrero gigante que decía que solamente mayores de dieciocho podían entrar en aquel inmenso lugar. Frunció levemente su ceño y resolpló mientras veía tras de sí a los gemelos agarrados de la mano, —sólo tardaré unos minutos, esperen aquí y les traigo algo para su fratrilagnia—

—¿Fra qué?—

—Fratrilagnia, atracción sexual por el incesto, bakahiro— susurró Aki mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y miraba de reojo para ver si algún adulto los había escuchado.

—Hmmm, ¿y crees que sí nos va a comprar algo?—

—¡Bakahiro!— Akihiro frunció el ceño y tomó a su hermano de la mano para comenzar a caminar en sentido contrario.

—¿Aki?, pero Tetsuya dijo…—

—Se va a tardar, y nosotros tenemos que impresionar a mamá…— comentó mientras seguía jalando a su gemelo para perderse entre la multitud de gente que caminaba de un lado a otro.

AxHxAxHxAxHxAxHxAxH

Akihiko se acomodó en el sofá del enorme almacén de ropa mientras levantaba a su hijo más pequeño sobre su cabeza y este con una enorme sonrisa tocaba las mejillas de su padre con sus pequeñas manitas; lo alzó un poco más y una risa contagiosa se oyó en casi toda la tienda de ropa haciendo que más de un cliente volteara a ver con ternura aquella escena. Arropó entre sus brazos al bebé que con pequeños saltitos pedía que lo volvieran a alzar; recordaba que Hiroki era sobreprotector con todos sus hijos y lo regañaba cada vez que hacía eso pero esa pequeñita mota de cabello gris y ojos violetas idénticos a los suyos le gritaban que volviera a jugar con él.

—¿Otra vez?— el bebé lo vio fijamente y volvió a dar un pequeño saltito dándole a entender que quería ser cargado de nuevo por lo que Akihiko se puso de pie y con ambas manos tomo el pequeñito bebé para alzarlo lo más alto que podía provocando de nuevo risas en el infante y miradas atentas entre algunas empleadas del local.

—Papi, mira— Anna por fin salió de los vestidores con un gran vestido rojo y una boina que combinaba perfectamente con aquel atuendo lo que hizo a Usami voltear y sonreírle a su hija.

—Hermosa, ¿te lo llevas puesto?—

—Hai— Los tres salieron de uno de los tantos comerciales que habían visitado aquella tarde, mientras Hiroki había pasado todo el día en uno de los spa franceses más visitados de Paris y en parte Akihiko debía agradecérselo a la detallista hija de Isaka y Asahina que, aún seguía sin entender cómo aquella delicada chica era hija de Isaka porque solamente se parecía e él en lo físico, seguramente era Asahina era quien la había educado porque en educación era igualita a él.

Según ella, aquel lujoso spa en el que Hiroki se encontraba tenía servicio completo incluyendo el almuerzo por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra para encontrar en aquellas villas francesas, el regalo perfecto para su esposo. Revisó por última vez el calendario de los horarios en que tenía que alimentar a Ayase y viendo que faltaban tres horas decidió dirigirse hacia otro lugar que la chica le aconsejó; tomó a Anna de la mano y acomodó a un adormilado Ayase en su carruaje para dirigirse a aquel lugar y darle a Hiroki la sorpresa de su vida.

AxHxAxHxAxHxAxHxAxH

Por primera vez en su vida sintió un enorme vacío en su ser que le revolvió el estómago y le llenó de escalofríos; su corazón comenzó a palpitar desbocadamente mientras su vista achocolatada miraba hacia todos lados, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y a enfriarse mientras sin su consentimiento gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus rosadas mejillas. Hizo un cálculo rápido en su mente, se encontraba en Aeon Laketown el centro comercial más grande de Japón, con más de cinco mil personas yendo y viniendo, empujándolo sin darse cuenta; no tenía teléfono celular y llevaba aproximadamente diez minutos buscando a Hirohiko con su vista y llamándolo sin éxito alguno pues el bullicio de la gente y el sonido navideño de fondo le impedían siquiera escuchar su propia voz. Sus piernas flaquearon y Akihiro inevitablemente cayó al suelo mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos en un intento de evitar dejar de llorar pero le era imposible, y lo único que había logrado era que aumentara su llanto al notar que por primera vez se encontraba totalmente solo, sin sus papás, sin sus hermanos y principalmente sin su gemelo.

—Hiro…— fue lo último que sus labios alcanzaron a pronunciar en un susurro antes de que su voz se ahogara entre sus lágrimas.

 **Bien, se supone que el otro es el último capítulo pero aún no lo he hecho así que probablemente sea un poco más largo este fic xD**

 **¿Gusto? Las amo chicas! A cada una que lee este pedacito de amor por la familia Usami.**

 **Matta neee!**


	4. All I want for Christmas

**Navidad en enero! xD Hola chicas! Les agradezco sobremanera que hayan aceptado este crack fic! :3 las amo por eso! Antes de seguir quiero decirles que en honor a algo tan crack pondré un par de parejas crack con sus hijos n.n que aparecerán un poquis por aquí así que aquí van:**

 **Shinobu y Miyagi: Kaoru. (crush de Tetsuya)**

 **Tsukishima y Kuroda: Kuroh. (novio de Yashiro)**

 **Yoshino Chiaki y Yuu Yanase: Chiaki (hombre)**

 **Takano y Yokozawa: Masafumi (mujer)**

 **Isaka y Asahina: Isanami. (mujer)**

 **Nowaki y Misaki: Tsubaki. (mujer)**

 **Bien, demasiadas personas xD pero no se preocupen por aprenderse el nombre si se dan cuenta la mayoría se parece al nombre de su mamá n.n y los describo con detalle así que espero disfruten esta penúltima parte del fic.**

 **Besoo!**

Sus ojos violetas se posaron sobre aquellas medias largas y rojas junto con la boina francesa que le hacía juego y para completar una tanga hecha a base de listones de material semi transparente y un sostén con un perfecto labrado de corazón en el centro de cada pedazo de tela para dejar expuestos aquellos pezones rosados que más de una vez había visto indisimuladamente mientras Hiroki amamantaba a Ayase…Tragó en seco al imaginar al castaño con aquella provocativa prenda y un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras lo miraba fijamente con la boca semi abierta y los ojos brillosos, si compraba un labial que le combinara seguramente Hiroki sería la imagen erótica perfecta….

—¡Ahhhhh!—.Tetsuya inmediatamente soltó la prenda como si tuviera fuego en cuanto sintió que tocaron su hombro.

—¡Disculpa!—se asustó la chica al ver que el moreno se alejaba del toque de ella. —¿estás bien? es que parecía que tenías fiebre…— habló en tono bajito mientras Tetsuya sacudía su cabeza un par de veces para olvidar lo que estaba pensando hacía un par de segundos atrás y la miraba intentando centrar su mente en la chica que lo veía confundida

—Yo… estoy bien— susurró escondiendo por inercia la canasta que había estado llenando desde hacía veinte minutos con todo tipo de juguetes para el regalo del concurso y sonriendo mientras pasaba su mano por su nuca en un intento vano de relajarse un poco más.

—Qué bueno, y…¿comprabas algo para tu novia?—se atrevió a preguntar la castaña mientras miraba disimuladamente lo que Tetsuya ocultaba detrás.

—No, no, es para…— "mi mamá" No, definitivamente no podía decir eso…—mi… amiga… les-biana?—

—Ah… ya veo— comentó la chica con una sonrisa que Tetsuya supo interpretar a la perfección. Un rápido chequeo de pies a cabeza más el hecho de que se tragó su obvia mentira fueron suficientes para darle a Tetsuya una idea de qué tipo de mujer tenía enfrente.

—Aunque si me lo preguntas a mí— dijo mientras recogía la prenda que había dejado caer, —creo que esto no te quedaría mal— comentó descaradamente y al ver que la mujer reía cómplice sin ápice de haberse ofendido, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios; acababa de encontrar a otra chica tonta que se enamoraba de él.

—¿Será? Creo que atrás hay unos vestidores, ¿quieres acompañarme para probarme esto?— insinuó la mujer y Tetsuya dudó un segundo hasta recordar que Kaoru-chan llevaba prácticamente una semana y media sin hablarle, y a ese paso probablemente jamás le haría caso, así que una zorra ofrecida para quitarse las ganas momentáneas no estaría mal, además tenía el mismo color de cabello que Kaoru y del mismo largo, tal vez no el mismo color de ojos pero era plana así que serviría para su alorgasmia…

Se dirigieron a la parte de atrás de aquel complejo, donde se podían contemplar varios cuartos pequeños a cada lado de un angosto pasillo. Los minutos pasaron y Tetsuya ni siquiera sintió el tiempo que llevaba la chica de rodillas frente suyo, pues su mente seguía concentrada en una sola persona de ojos grises y de cabello castaño el cual imaginaba sujetar con fuerza mientras dirigía el ritmo de aquella boca.

—Kao… Kao-ru— repetía una y otra vez sin importarle que ese no fuera el nombre de la chica arrodillada; y como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente, su celular comenzó a sonar haciendo que Tetsuya lo sacara del pantalón y abriera los ojos de par en par al ver el número de teléfono y la persona que lo estaba llamando; y, sin importarle la chica, agarró su cabello y lo jaló hacia atrás para apartarse y contestar.

—¡Kaoru!—

—Hola, Tetsuya— Kaoru tragó en seco e intentó controlar su respiración para sonar calmado al llamar a quien deseaba después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Cómo estás? Pensé que habías cambiado de teléfono— Tetsuya comenzó a componerse las prendas de vestir mientras la chica se cubría con las sábanas de la cama que se encontraba en aquella pequeña habitación.

—No, solamente estaba ocupado para contestarte… pero ya no lo estoy—

—¿Estas libre?, ¿tienes algo qué hacer?— Tetsuya contuvo el aliento mientras escuchaba el silencio desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¡Oye!¡cuelga el teléfono!—gritó la castaña y el moreno de inmediato se volteó mientras una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujaba en su rostro y su mirada gélida se dirigía a la mujer que aún seguía desnuda.

—Esa boca tuya ya me sirvió así que ahora ciérrala— terminó de ajustar el zíper de su pantalón, agarró la bolsa de juguetes que tenía de regalo y con un fuerte portazo salió de aquella habitación y se dirigió a pagar mientras escuchaba la melodiosa voz de Kaoru quien le había dicho que esperara para saber si tenía algún plan.

—No… creo que estoy libre hoy— Comentó Kaoru sonriendo al saber qué diría Tetsuya.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Conozco un buen restaurante coreano…—

—Prefiero comida italiana, allí venden un plato delicioso de repollo…—

—Lo que quieras belleza— sonrió Tetsuya mientras terminaba de pagar y salía de aquel lugar con el regalo listo.

—¿Y a qué hora nos vemos?, ¿qué estás haciendo ahorita?—

—Pues comprando el regalo de Navidad de mi madre y cuidando… a los gemelos— Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al recordar a los pequeñitos idénticos que ahora no se encontraban fuera de la tienda….—T-te… llamo luego— colgó y dio una rápida mirada al lugar atiborrado de gente solo para darse cuenta que ninguno de los gemelos estaba. Pasó su mano por su castaño cabello y sin importarle que la gente lo viera inflo sus pulmones para luego gritar el nombre de los pequeños sin tener resultado alguno.

—¡Hiro!, ¡Aki!— volvió a gritar y corroboró que ninguno de sus pequeños hermanos estaba siquiera cerca y en cambio solo miraba gente que se le había quedado viendo pero luego seguía su camino. Un escalofrío atravesó su espina dorsal y volvió a ver su teléfono, llamando al instante a la primera persona que se le ocurrió.

—¡Hola ex mejor amigo! ¿todavía te acuerdas de mí? Soy Yanase Chiaki, hijo de Yanase Yuu y Yoshino Chiaki, voy a la misma secundaria que tú, vivo desde hace dieciséis años a tres calles de tu casa, se supone que somos mejores amigos y desde que salimos de vacaciones ni me has llamado…— se quejó un pelinegro de ojos rojizos mientras una pelinegra de ojos azules grisáceos suspiraba al ver su novio hablar con su mejor amigo.

—¡Necesito tu ayuda!—

—¡¿Y solo por eso me llamas?!—

—Chiaki, lo siento—suspiró Tetsuya al oír las quejas de su compañero.

—Pff no te importo—

—¡Claro que me importas!— el moreno suspiró mientras se sentaba en una de las pocas bancas que estaban vacías en aquel lugar.

—¡Ni me llamas!—

—Pero lo estoy haciendo, igual tu no me llamas nunca—

—Se supone que tu debías llamarme primero, yo siempre lo hago y ni creas que siempre voy a estar allí para ti—

—Pero tú prometiste estar siempre para mí—

—Entonces al menos llámame…— la ojigris veía expectante aquella común conversación que Chiaki tenía con Tetsuya y su típico bromance, mientras bajaba a Sorata de su regazo y le hacía señales a Chiaki para que fuera al punto. —Bien… y por cierto… ¿para qué me llamaste?—volvió el ojicarmín a preguntar y por inercia se despegó del teléfono al escuchar el grito de Tetsuya.

—¡Perdí a los gemelos!—

—¿Eh?—Chiaki abrió los ojos mientras Masafumi automáticamente lo volteó a ver. —¡Perdiste a tus hermanos de once años!—

—¿¡Qué hizo qué!?— Masafumi gritó mientras le arrebataba el teléfono a Chiaki —Te habla Takano Masafumi, ¿¡qué pasó?!, ¿¡dónde estás?!, ¡¿por qué los dejaste solos!? ¡voy a llamar a Isanami y Rita!, ¡seguro Kaoru te va a matar! ¡¿Ootori y Koushuu saben algo?!— el aglomerado de preguntas nerviosas que Masafumi le estaba haciendo lo aturdió levemente pero definitivamente sí había escuchado lo último

—¡Mis hermanos no! ¡Ninguno de mis hermanos debe saber! Llama a quien quieras para que me ayude a buscarlos pero que nadie de mi familia se entere, estoy en Aeon Laketown—

—Bien conejo, nos vemos en cinco minutos— Masafumi cortó la llamada y vio a Chiaki que la miraba expectante.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó el chico a ver que su novia sujetaba su largo cabello negro en una coleta y agarraba a Sorata con un brazo mientras con el otro cogía su teléfono celular.

—Llamaré a Isanami y Tsubaki— Finalmente abrió la puerta de la casa para esperar a que Chiaki se apresurara a sacar la moto de su garaje para dirigirse al centro comercial más grande de Japón.

Diez minutos y los cinco chicos se encontraban reunidos en el food court mientras miraban a Tetsuya con un té que Kusama Tsubaki había preparado pensando en el moreno.

—Gracias— Comentó un nervioso Tetsuya mientras le volvía a dar otro trago al té chai aromatizado.

—No hay de qué, mamá lee demasiados mangas de cocina y saqué la receta de uno de ellos— comentó sonriente la oji azul mientras recordaba las estanterías llenas que su madre Misaki guardaba con adoración en una de las habitaciones de su casa.

—Bien, encontrar a los bebés Usami es como dirigir una empresa, nos organizamos, nos dividimos el trabajo y nos mantenemos comunicados y listo, seguro en menos de diez minutos encontramos a esas adoraciones— comentó Isaka Isanami haciendo reír a Chiaki quien tenía una idea muy clara de toda la preparación que la chica tenía para ser la heredera de Marukawa Shoten.

—Bien, algo más que falte…—preguntó Takano Masafumi mientras acariciaba a Sorata en sus brazos.

—Sí… eeemmm… también perdí a Yashiro—

—¡Tetsuya!—gritaron todos al unísono y el aludido solo atinó a mostrar su blanca sonrisa mientras volvía a tomar el té tranquilizante y escuchaba cómo se repartirían la búsqueda por los gemelos y Yashiro.

AxHxAxHxAxHxAxHxAxH

Hirohiko llevaba más de media hora corriendo a través de todo el centro comercial, y sólo pudo parar cuando sintió que sus pulmones no daban para más, le dolían demasiado sus piernas y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar le impedían ver claramente donde estaba. Dio un rápido vistazo y cuando vio la tienda de mascotas se acordó que ya había pasado por allí haciendo que sus lágrimas volvieran a acumularse. Ni Tetsuya ni Yashiro ni su otra mitad estaban por ninguna parte y mientras más corría más se convencía que no los encontraría jamás; se dejó caer al suelo y estrelló sus puños contra el frío azulejo que le devolvía un reflejo borroso de su estado que le hacía recordar a su gemelo…

Un minuto, tal vez dos, o diez y Hirohiko rechinaba sus dientes mientras seguía tirado en el suelo llorando sin que nadie siquiera se percatara de él, pero apenas escucho una campana moviéndose seco sus ojitos llorosos y cual felino empezó a buscar de dónde provenía aquel típico sonido al cual inmediatamente le siguió el típico "Ho Ho Ho" que delataba quién era.

—Santa…— se levantó del suelo y comenzó a correr en sentido de aquella melodiosa voz encontrando así una pequeña fila de adultos con sus hijos haciendo cola para hablar con Santa; una sonrisa se ensancho en su pequeño rostro y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a hacer fila pacientemente esperando para hablar con él, ¡Seguro sabría donde estaban sus hermanos!, y le ayudaría a encontrarlos y no sentirse solo… en un lugar tan grande… con muchísima gente extraña… un nudo atravesó su garganta pero intento contenerlo lo más que pudo; no quería que Santa pensara que era un niño débil; no, el siempre sería el príncipe de su querido Akihiro… —siempre…—

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y cuando sintió le tocó a él el turno de pasar; camino rápido a Santa y como todos los niños se sentó en su regazo.

—Bien, qué quieres de Navidad— soltó el hombre que sudaba como si estuviera en un sauna dentro de ese enorme traje de seda rojo que le quemaba cada vez más; vio su reloj de pulsera y luego al peculiar niño con cabello gris y ojos cafés que se había quedado callado y con una cara que amenazaba querer llorar. Rechinó sus dientes y un pequeño tic se instaló en su ojo derecho. ¿En serio otro niño que lloraba? No, definitivamente la paga no valía para tener que soportar a saber ni cuantas libras en sus piernas y los gritos de los niños, jalones de barba y ese llanto que parecía que el peligris quería contener. —¿Entonces? Si no pides vas a tener que bajar…—

—¡Quiero a mi hermano gemelo!—gritó por fin Hirohiko comenzando a llorar y haciendo que Santa rodara sus ojos y volviera a ver el reloj; sin embargo sonrió levemente y le pidió a uno de los duendes ayudantes que tenía que le pasara algo que tenía en su maleta en el vestuario en un susurro que Hirohiko no pudo siquiera escuchar… —Ya, ya, espérate un momento— el duende regresó y Santa sonrió al ver que ya era su hora de cambio de turno —¡Tadaaaaa!, ¡tu gemelo!—

Hirohiko secó sus lágrimas al escuchar lo que Santa decía y al abrir los ojos se topó con unos ojos castaños y un cabello gris que de inmediato le quitaron la sonrisa…—Aki…— Y lo siguiente que Santa escuchó fue el grito casi ensordecedor que emitió Hirohiko seguido de un llanto que asustó a los demás niños que seguían haciendo fila; Santa intentó calmarlo pero el único resultado que obtuvo fue que le arrebatara el espejo y lo tirara a lo cual el anciano lo vio con sorpresa y más aún cuando sintió el impacto de un puño sobre su mejilla izquierda y el grito de su ayudante al ver a Hirohiko salir corriendo del lugar.

—¡Oye tú!—el ayudante hizo el intento de seguirlo pero el tipo en el traje rojo lo detuvo mientras se sobaba la mejilla levemente hinchada por el golpe.

—Déjalo, seguro se fue con sus padres y yo… ya me harté de este trabajo— el tipo se quitó la barba y el gorro frente a los niños que hacían fila y se quedaban boquiabiertos viéndolo; su morete se comenzaba a notar y el cansancio lo hacía pensar que esta era una de las peores Navidades de su vida, hasta que recordó quienes tenían esas particulares facciones… cabello plata, ojos achocolatados… —gemelo… ¡Usami! ¡Le hice una broma a un Usami!—El nieto de Fuyuhiko Usami, el dueño de más de la mitad de las acciones del Centro Comercial… y a quien le llegaría la noticia de lo que acababa de hacer… ahora estaba seguro que era la peor Navidad de su vida.

Hirohiko intentaba convencerse una y otra vez de que ese Santa malo no era el verdadero Santa que siempre le traía sus juguetes todos los años y que era un tonto señor que le mintió; pero sentía que su pequeño corazón ya no aguantaba para más tristezas acumuladas en ese día. Se preguntó si Akihiro también lo estaría buscando, y al darse cuenta que aquello era una pregunta con una respuesta obvia, una pequeña sonrisita se instaló en sus labios. ¡Sí, seguro Akihiro lo estaría buscando también! ¡Y seguro entre tanta gente es imposible que se vean! Necesitaba algo grande, que llamara la atención para que Akihiro lo viera… un segundo bastó para ver a su alrededor y notar el enorme árbol de Navidad que adornaba el Centro Comercial, limpió de nueva cuenta sus lágrimas y salió corriendo hacia el inmenso árbol artificial.

—Aquí me verá…— colocó un pie sobre una rama y agarró otra con su mano logrando subir levemente y sin poderlo evitar volvió a sonreír, está vez Akihiro si lo vería, si lograba subir hasta la punta de aquél árbol que abarcaba hasta el techo de Aeon Laketown…

 **Sumimasen por el atrasooo! Vamos a tener Navidad hasta febrero O.o bn creo que en un par de días subo el otro que ya tengo hecho :3**

 **BTW ¿todavía se acuerdan de "Quiero perder la virginidad contigo"? Muchas me pidieron la conti! Así que señoritas, ¡es lo siguiente que haré! Alguien quiere darme sugerencias para el fic…. ¡necesito inspiración!**

 **Besooooo!**


	5. Para encontrate

**Tengo el raro presentimiento que pasaré con este fic un buen rato xD No, desde ahora mejor empiezo mi fic de Navidad en noviembre y así lo termino a tiempo xD mientras tanto creo que es positivo el que siga escribiendo decidida a terminar y mi siguiente proyecto será terminar el de "Quiero perder la virginidad contigo, otra vez"**

 **Señoritas bellas mil gracias por todo su apoyo y espero les guste este penúltimo pedacito de amor de este fic!**

Novena llamada perdida y Tetsuya estaba completamente rojo de furia al saber que Yashiro era el único con celular y no se dignaba a contestar; su cerebro maquinaba a mil por segundo todos los lugares en los que sus tres hermanos podrían estar y las hectáreas que abarcaba aquel enorme comercial. A él le tocaba la zona central, mientras que Chiaki revisaba el ala norte, su novia Masafumi el área sur, Tsubaki el área este y finalmente Isaka Isanami miraba el área sur. Y aún así sabía que no eran suficientes para buscar en todo aquel perímetro.

Sus ojos violetas se opacaron sabiendo que tenía totalmente la culpa del caos que estaba pasando. Abrió su teléfono y contempló el número de Ootori y luego el de Koushuu, se preguntó por enésima vez si debía llamarlos, pues habían transcurrido quince minutos sin éxito alguno por parte de los cinco amigos y el nerviosismo comenzaba a carcomerle el estómago. Habían acordado mencionarle a la seguridad del Centro Comercial; sin embargo la respuesta que les habían dado era totalmente desconcertante…

—Tch— ¡Había una lista de niños perdidos!, ¡una jodida lista!. Tetsuya hubiese golpeado al oficial al colocar a sus hermanos menores de último en aquella estúpida hoja de papel y estaba seguro que de no ser por Isanami quien lo detuvo a tiempo, se hubiera quedado en ese pequeño salón de seguridad del Comercial. Aunado a ello sabía que la hija de Isaka tenía razón, no podía golpear al oficial solo por impulso y además cuando los perdidos no eran cualquier persona. Los gemelos y Yashiro eran hijos de uno de los más famosos premios Nobel de Japón y del Rector de la tercera universidad más prestigiosa a nivel mundial. Si los llamaban por el altavoz serían fácilmente reconocidos y la noticia de la desaparición de ellos llegaría seguramente muy lejos. Tetsuya tragó en seco mientras pensaba en todas las posibilidades que podría pasar si alguien secuestrase a uno de sus hermanos por pura recompensa. Su respiración se volvió errática y supo que no podía hacer más que llamar a las personas que más amaba y más temía en ese momento.

—Kou— fue lo primero que dijo Tetsuya al escuchar a su hermano mayor al teléfono.

—Tetsuya, ¿qué tal?, ¿te contó Ootori que fui con la abuela? Ya casi ter…—de pronto dejó de hablar al notar que el moreno parecía contenerse de llanto al otro lado de la línea

—Yo…lo siento— dijo en un susurro que hizo a Koushuu palidecer.

—¿Qué pasó?—

—Los gemelos, se perdieron en Aeon Laketown—

—… voy para allá—Koushuu agarró su regalo terminado y sin despedirse de sus abuelos empezó a caminar hacia el deportivo rojo. Volvió a recibir una llamada que hizo fijar su vista achocolatada en aquel teléfono y que le hizo tragar en seco; respiró profundo y fingió su mejor voz de tranquilidad y rezó porque los más consentidos de su casa estuvieran a salvo. —Gusto de oírte, mamá…—

AxHxAxHxAxHxAxH

En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de sentarse, Kuroh arrojó las más de diez bolsas que venía cargando desde que decidió acompañar a Yashiro de compras, y lo único que había conseguido era un seguro regaño de su madre, un inmenso dolor de espalda y probablemente sordera pues su novio seguía chillando el no tener regalo para su mamá; era allí cuando volteaba a ver el aglomerado de bolsas en el suelo con toda la comida y cosas para ambos que a Yashiro se le había ocurrido comprar en el camino.

—¿Y ahora qué?— el pelinegro comenzó a sobarse las manos rojas con marcas de las bolsas cargadas que le estaban ahora produciendo ardor.

—¡Probaré con el suicidio!—

—Adelante, yo me quedo descansando aquí—

—¡Kuroooohhhh!—

—¡¿qué?!... Espera— Kuroh dejó a un lado a su novio que seguía llorando para ver su teléfono celular y el número que lo estaba llamando. —¿Diga?—

—Kuroh, ¿está Yashiro contigo?— la voz de Tetsuya sonaba agitada

—Sí, sí está conmigo—

—¡Bien! ¡dile al idiota que lo mataré en cuanto lo vea?—

—Permíteme— Despegó levemente el teléfono de su oreja y volteó a ver a Yashiro llorando…—Amor, ya no te tienes que preocupar por el suicidio, tu hermano te va a matar— volteó de nuevo al celular cuando corroboró que Yashiro comenzaba a buscar el suyo entre todas las bolsas que tenían —Listo Tetsuya—

—Gracias, ahora necesito tu ayuda y la de él… los gemelos no están— Kuroh abrió sus ojos de golpe mientras escuchaba a Tetsuya y sus explicaciones; por un segundo pasó por su mente el que su pequeña hermana de ojos verdes y cabello castaño idéntica a su mamá se perdiera; Kuroh tragó en seco y se levantó de la banca en la que estaba para agarrar las bolsas y la mano de Yashiro para así comenzar a buscar en todos los lugares que le fuera factible que dos pequeños de once años estuvieran perdidos.

AxHxAxHxAxHxAxHxAxH

—Ya va hora y media desde que los conejos se perdieron, los policías hacen lo que pueden sin dar a conocer por altavoz u otro medio que se trata de la familia Usami; necesitamos ayuda, Tsubaki… ,¿estás segura que no los llamamos? Tus primos podrían ser de gran ayuda—

—Yo… déjame pensarlo cinco minutos nee?— respondió Kusama Tsubaki sintiéndose algo culpable al dudar de llamar a sus primos.

—¿Esto es por Ootori?— preguntó Isanami que sabía los sentimientos de su mejor amiga hacia uno de los mellizos Usami y la constante lucha entre ella y su prima Takahashi Nanami por llamar la atención del peligris.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, se nota a leguas que le gustas a Koushuu, y siendo la heredera de Marukawa Shoten y él el heredero de las industrias de Usami Fuyuhiko tienes ya la vida perfecta—

—Tsubaki… Nanami es muy bonita pero no creo que Ootori se interese por ella, llámala para que nos ayude con los gemelos—

—Hablamos luego, Isanami— Tsubaki suspiró mientras seguía caminando y viendo fijamente su teléfono.

En realidad sus primos jamás le habían caído bien del todo. De pequeña recordaba que su tío Takahiro siempre le gritaba a su mamá Misaki que dejara a su papá; poco más tarde comprendió que la razón de tanta pelea entre los hermanos Takahashi era porque sus padres eran ambos hombres y su tío era homofóbico. Y, aunque las cosas se hubieran calmado sus primos siempre la trataban con inferioridad y podía perjurar que Nanami era igual o más soberbia que su tía; pero si se hablaba de la familia Usami, Takahiro parecía llevarse bien con Usami Akihiko por lo que no era raro ver a la hija de Takahiro estar detrás de Usami Ootori todo el tiempo; y ella, le bastaba con ver a Ootori desde la distancia.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en frente de una tienda de farmacéuticos. Entró sin pensarlo y compró un par de pastillas infantiles para aliviar la tensión muscular provocada por sometimiento a emociones fuertes, justo como lo que tendrían los pequeños cuando los encontraran. Sonrió al ver que el medicamento estaba avalado por el hospital pediátrico de su papá; ahora que lo recordaba su papá le había dicho más de alguna vez que uno de sus mayores defectos era ser egoísta con lo que consideraba suyo; por eso había tenido pequeños problemas con Usami Akihiko aunque también por ello había sabido proteger a su mamá de Takahiro, y ahora que lo pensaba ella era igual que él en ese aspecto pues a como diera lugar encontraría a esos pequeños para demostrarle a Ootori lo valiosa que podía ser.

Pagó la cuenta y con sus ojos azules brillando de determinación salió corriendo de la farmacéutica, abriendo la puerta y golpeando inmediatamente a alguien…justamente a la última persona que hubiera querido golpear…

—¡Ootori!— la castaña se inclinó lo más rápido que pudo y sus mejillas se tiñeron intensamente de rojo a causa de la vergüenza que estaba pasando pues la frente de Ootori comenzaba a ponerse levemente morada y su respingada nariz, idéntica a la de Hiroki, comenzaba a sangrar levemente.

—Hola, Tsubaki— saludó cortésmente el peligris mientras veía a la chica sacar pañuelos y pomada de su bolsa para detenerle el sangrado y el dolor que se comenzaba a formar en su frente.

—¡Perdón!— le ofreció un pañuelo que inmediatamente Ootori agarró y luego le colocó una pequeña pomada en el moretón en su frente. —Yo… no me di cuenta— Ootori solo alcanzó a reírse levemente, la chica estaba completamente roja y casi igualaba a pañuelo con el cual contenía el leve sangrado.

—No te preocupes, veo que siempre traes botiquín de primeros auxilios—

—¿Cómo sabes que siempre lo llevo conmigo?—

—Fácil, tus bolsas suelen ser grandes además para el cumpleaños de Ayase donde él se afiebró tú tenías termómetro y pastillas justamente para infantes— "Detallista" fue la primera palabra que cruzó por la mente de Tsubaki al escucharlo.

—Sí, me gusta estar preparada además, todas son medicinas del hospital de mi papá; incluso llevo uno de los mangas de mamá, así… así, es una forma de llevar a mis padres conmigo— De pronto sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par y sin decir palabra alguna agarró a Ootori de la mano para levantarlo del suelo y empezar a correr en dirección a uno de los mapas virtuales del centro comercial.

—Oye, ¿Tsubaki?—

—Sex Shop— mencionó en voz alta sin importarle lo que Ootori pensara e inmediatamente el mapa virtual le mostró la única Sex Shop del lugar. —Ala Este, perfecto— Dijo para sus adentros y deslizó el dedo por la pantalla dando con el lugar que necesitaba.—Corre… ¡corre!— Ootori quedó boquiabierto ante lo que ella decía y cuando la vio correr decidida comenzó a correr en su dirección, lo cual le fue algo complicado por la aglomeración de gente ya que ella con contextura fina lograba pasar ágilmente entre las personas mientras él a penas y podía; sin embargo el ser tan alto como su padre le ayudó a no perderá de vista y llegar hasta el local que buscaba.

—Arita´s Books— La chica se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y Ootori entendió a qué se refería la chica con su mirada azulina viendo hacia dentro de la enorme librería por lo que el peligris no dudó en entrar y buscar entre toda las enormes filas de libros hasta dar con la sección infantil. Allí, en una esquina un pequeñito de ojos chocolate se aferraba a un libro mientras lloraba quedito. Ootori por fin pudo respirar en paz desde que Tetsuya lo había llamado.

—Aki— se hincó hasta él y suavemente susurró su nombre haciendo que el aludido inmediatamente levantara la cara, soltara el libro y se abalanzara a sus brazos para, ahora sí, llorar muchísimo más fuerte. —Ya pasó— fue lo único que Ootori dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermanito con más fuerza y se volteaba para ver a Tsubaki recogiendo el libro que Akihiro tenía en sus manos.

—Perfecto— susurró Tsubaki viendo el libro con ternura.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?—

—En el hospital de papá muchos niños deben quedarse por operaciones, y con mamá hemos notado que siempre tienen algo que les recuerde a sus padres, esa costumbre aún la tengo con la medicina de papá y los mangas de mamá que siempre llevo en mi bolsa… supuse que los gemelos buscarían algo que les recordara a sus papás—

—"Ahora lo sé, soy feliz"— leyó el título del cuento que Tsubaki cargaba en sus manos el cual era uno de los tantos cuentos que Akihiko había publicado especialmente para sus hijos. —Tsubaki, gracias—

—¡Etto!¡No…no hay de qué!,¡¿sabes?! hay que decirle a los otros, ¡yo… yo los llamo!—Tsubaki quedó completamente roja ante aquellas palabras de su amor platónico quien solo atino a reírse levemente

—Espera, mi teléfono— le interrumpió Ootori mientras veía la llamada de Koushuu —Kou, ya tengo a Akihiro—

—¡En serio!, ¡ahora dirígete al ala central!... Encontramos a Hirohiko…— Ootori quedó extrañado que su hermano mayor le hubiera cortado tan pronto la llamada por lo que le avisó a Tsubaki y juntos se dirigieron al centro.

Mientras sus pasos se dirigían a aquel lugar tanto Ootori como Tsubaki comenzaron a observar que la gente se aglomeraba y miraban hacia arriba justamente donde se encontraba el gigante árbol de Navidad que adornaba de pies a cabeza el centro comercial; poco tardó en ver a sus tres hermanos y sus amigos que miraban consternadamente hacia arriba. Ootori miró inevitablemente hacia donde toda la gente estaba observando con temor y sus ojos chocolate se abrieron de par en par —Hiro-hiko…— Y en cuanto sus labios pronunciaron aquel nombre, Akihiro dejó de llorar para voltear a ver a su hermano y luego hacia donde éste estaba viendo…

—¡Hiroooo!— aquel chillido de Aki se oyó en todo el lugar haciendo que Hiro se volteara a ver y la punta del árbol en donde se encontrara se agitara levemente haciendo que la gente se asustará y Hiro comenzará a llorar al ver la carita preocupada de su hermano y su imposibilidad de bajar de los quince metros en donde se encontraba y el miedo de que en cualquier momento pudiera caerse; tragó en seco y sus manitas algo rojas y lastimadas por el árbol sintético se aferraron a este esperando que un milagro ocurriese para bajar de aquel alto lugar mientras una persona pasaba por su mente

—Mamá…—

 **Bien, siento haber tardado pero ahora sí ya solo queda el último cap n.n Ya se acerca San Valentín xD creo que publicaré ese especial en marzo xD y el cumpleaños de Akihiko el 3 de marzo tal vez salga para mi cumple el 24 O.o ok ok mejor me pongo a escribir ya…**

 **Gracias mis Hirohiko fans por estar aquí conmigo en este fanfic Navideño en febrero!**

 **Las hiper amo y esperen más de Hirohiko que de poqui a poqui actualizo**

 **Las amoooo!**


	6. ¡El mejor regalo!

**Último capítulo señoritas! A quienes llegaron hasta aquí, mil gracias y Feliz Navidaaaad(?)!**

 **BTW Me siento realizada! Concluí algo que empecé! 2017 terminemos mis fics! :D**

Se suponía que regresarían el 24 de diciembre a casa pero a Hiroki le molestaba sobremanera el tener poco tiempo para prepararse para la fiesta de ese mismo día; si hacía memoria podía recordar perfectamente el estrés que sufrió el año pasado, cuando tenía ocho meses de embarazo y una fiesta con más de cincuenta personas ¡y ni siquiera había viajado!; era por ello que había decido que llegaría a casa un día antes.

Su mente se desvió a Ayase que ahora se encontraba en su regazo jugando con su cabello el cual era levemente más largo que hacía unos años; y una sonrisa automática vino a su mente, se preguntó cómo estarían sus otros seis "bebés" que a pesar de que ya sabían cuidarse solos seguía sintiéndose incómodo al haberse ido sin ellos y por alguna extraña razón Hiroki sentía que la conversación con el mayor de sus hijos no había sido tal como esperaba.

—¿No te pareció extraño?— Inmediatamente Akihiko despegó la vista de su computadora para voltear hacia el moreno.

—¿Qué cosa?— se quitó levemente los lentes y con el dedo índice y el pulgar sobó levemente el puente de su nariz haciendo que Hiroki se regañara mentalmente por interrumpirlo .

—Perdona no quería…—

—Sabes que jamás es una molestia—sonrió el peligris adivinando las palabras de su esposo. —¿y qué se supone debió parecerme extraño?.

—Koushuu—

—¿Cuando lo llamaste?—

—Sí, sonó como si me escondiera algo—

—Hm, probablemente los gemelos habrán hecho algo—contestó despreocupadamente mientras guardaba la computadora y volteaba a ver levemente a su derecha para contemplar a Anna absolutamente dormida el asiento de a la par.

—Hmph,—susurró Hiroki no muy convencido de lo que Akihiko le decía pero cambió su expresión al ver las manos de Usami extendidas para que le diera al pequeñito idéntico a él; con cuidado le pasó al bebé que en cuanto estuvo en brazos de Akihiko cambió su rostro a una enorme sonrisa que hizo enternecer a Hiroki.

—Mini Akihiko—

—¿Eh?—

—Es el único de nuestros hijos que tiene todos tus rasgos—comentó Hiroki viéndolo con ternura a lo cual Akihiko sonrió de vuelta y volteó a ver detenidamente a Ayase que posaba sus enormes ojos violeta en su papá. Un par de segundos pasaron y Akihiko emitió una pequeña risa que imitó perfectamente Ayase.

—Tiene tu nariz—tocó varias veces la naricita de Ayase diciendo "pip" haciendo que el pequeño sonriera en cada ocasión—Oi, ¿alguna vez pensaste en que sería así?—Hiroki despegó de inmediato la vista del bebé para voltear a ver a Akihiko.

—¿Así?—

—Ocho hijos, una mansión tan grande como la que teníamos cuando eramos pequeños, viajando a lugares que solo leíamos en libros, tú y yo cuando teníamos nueve años… y ahora...—sonrió divertido viendo que Ayase solito se tocaba la nariz —cincuenta—.

—¡Oi, cuarenta y ocho! No cincuenta años; treinta y nueve de conocernos y veinticuatro de casados— comentó con un puchero haciendo a Akihiko sonreír levemente para luego bajar la mirada.

—Llevaríamos más de casados si yo no hubiera sido un idiota…me costó darme cuenta que lo que sentía…yo…—

—Deja de pensar en el pasado, ¿nee? y para responder a tu pregunta, No; no lo imaginé, más bien pensé que después de…—Hiroki hizo una pequeña pausa para voltear a ver a Akihiko quien lo veía atento —cuando teníamos veintitrés y, lo hicimos, pensé… que me rechazarías y terminaría no sé, tal vez casado con una de las parejas arregladas que mi familia siempre planeó, y viviría una vida un poco menos agitada que ser el Rector de la Universidad de Tokio y esposo de un novelista famoso y de los primeros hombres en quedar embarazado, y definitivamente el primer hombre en tener tantos hijos— susurró aquello con un rubor en las mejillas que ocultó desviando su vista para la ventana pero sin dejar de sonreír ante aquello; sin embargo unas manos cálidas agarraron su barbilla para voltear a ver a ese hombre que distaba físicamente mucho del niño de nueve años que conoció pero que seguía conservando esos ojos violetas que lo miraban con profundo amor.

—Suena a una vida hermosa—

—Suena a una vida perfecta—respondió Hiroki juntando sus labios a los de Akihiko y deseando llegar pronto a casa para ver a sus amados hijos con quienes compartía también aquella vida soñada.

AxHxAxHxAxHxAxHxAxHxAxHxAxHxAxHxAxH

—¡Llamen a una ambulancia!—gritó una señora entre la multitud y la punta del árbol se empezó a doblar abruptamente haciendo que la gente gritará y con ellos el pequeño peligris se aferrara con más miedo al árbol.

—¡No hay tiempo!—gritó Koushuu viendo con horror aquella escena mientras los de seguridad traían una colchoneta gigante por si llegara a caerse; y otros de mantenimiento buscaban la forma de subir al techo del centro comercial y desde una salida de ventilación poder llegar hasta el pequeño. Aunque era cuestión de minutos en que la punta del árbol pudiese mantenerse aún sujeta, o que Hirohiko perdiera la fuerza para sostenerse.

Koushuu tragó en seco sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por segundo cuando de pronto sintió la mano cálida de una pelinegra; volteó momentáneamente para corroborar que en efecto se trataba de la hija de Asahina y sin pensarlo entrelazó sus dedos viendo que varios de los amigos de los mellizos llegaban junto con Tetsuya y Yashiro, y al voltear a ver un poco más lejos pudo corroborar que Ootori cargaba a Akihiro entre sus brazos. Un pequeño suspiro de alivio surgió al ver que no estaban perdidos; aunque lo que sucedía en aquellos momentos era peor.

—Subo… ¡voy a subir!—Koushuu volteó de inmediato al escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de Tetsuya quien veía el árbol detenidamente.

—Tetsu, no es buena idea, tu peso podría hacer que el árbol se caiga—comentó Chiaki viendo con miedo aquella escena. Sin embargo a penas terminó de hablar cuando notó que Tetsuya golpeó a un guardia y comenzó a escalar el árbol —¡Idiota!— gritó

—¡Vete por el lado contrario!— Gritó Masafumi; y de pronto sus ojos grisáceos se abrieron sobremanera; buscó a Yashiro con la mirada y agarró a Sorata con ambas manos. —Yashiro, ¡dame a Neko!.

—¿Eh? Umm— comentó el aludido mientras veía que ella también cargaba a su gata negra.

—¡Sorata, sube!— le gritó al gato mientras agarró a Neko para que siguiera al gato.

—¿Qué haces?— Preguntó de pronto Tsubaki viendo a ambos gatos que comenzaban a sobrepasar a Tetsuya.

—Nivelar el árbol. Ootori volteó a ver a los felinos y con él Akihiro se dio cuenta que el pequeño gato blanco de la familia y el gato de la familia Takano llegaban casi a la punta del árbol haciéndole algo de contrapeso al mismo.

—Perfecto— se dijo a sí mismo Tetsuya mientras apuraba el paso para llegar hasta su pequeño hermano aunque mucho le preocupaba el que el árbol estuviera haciendo ruidos extraños, como si se fuera a destrozar. Sentía su corazón a mil por segundo, sabía que todos tenían la mirada puesta en él, que habían celulares grabando, que los guardias de seguridad se movía para evitar que la gente se acercara por si el árbol se caía, y sabía que desde abajo, sus hermanos tenían su fe puesta en él. Frunció el ceño al sentir que el árbol comenzaba a doblarse y los gatos bajaron inmediatamente hasta Tetsuya quien empezó a darse cuenta… él árbol no iba a resistir.

La gente comenzó a gritar más lo cual dio la alerta al pequeño niño de once años cuyas manos estaban cansadas de sostenerse y cuyos ojos cristalinos de tanto llorar no paraban de derramar lágrimas; sintió que el árbol se balanceaba un poco más y por inercia se aferró más a las ramas cuando escuchó su nombre.

—Tetsuya…—susurró comenzando a ver que su hermano estaba a un lado de él, pero un poco más abajo.

—Hasta acá llego, si subo más, el árbol se cae—le dijo lo más preciso posible viendo la cara de asustado de su hermano. —Solo ven a mí—

—¡No puedo!—gritó Hirohiko dándose cuenta que su grito hizo eco en el comercial que se había quedado en completo silencio, ido viendo que el moreno estaba a un metro de él.

—¿Quieres ir con mamá?— susurró bajito, casi en un hilo de voz para no alterarlo.

—Sí— comentó en ese mismo tono y con algo de miedo se atrevió a soltar una de las ramas para intentar agarrar la mano de su hermano que se encontraba extendida hacia él. Sin embargo el árbol volvió a crujir, la gente volvió a gritar y Tetsuya frunció el ceño dándose cuenta que el árbol sí se iba a caer por lo que tragó en seco y sin pensarlo dos veces de un salto subió el metro que le faltaba logrando tener entre sus brazos a Hirohiko y sintiendo que la punta del árbol se destrozaba haciéndolos caer inevitablemente.

Todo fue tan rápido que Tetsuya apenas pudo comprender bien qué pasó pero en cuanto sintió a Hirohiko en sus brazos lo juntó lo más que pudo a su pecho y esperó el inminente golpe que fue aminorado por la colchoneta que los guardias habían puesto y de un segundo a otro veía a todos sus hermanos alrededor de él, a la gente aplaudiéndole, a Hirohiko abrazando a Akihiro, y a Kaoru llegando para abrazarlo…

—Kaoru… ¡¿Kaoru?!, ¡¿estás aquí?!— Y la vida de Usami Tetsuya hubiera sido perfecta si no hubiera sido porque al corresponder el abrazo un dolor le atravesó la espina dorsal haciendo a Kaoru retroceder y voltear a ver a Tetsuya.

—¡Está dislocado tu brazo!— gritó y para colmo de males al pararse de aquel colchón pudo darse cuenta que su brazo derecho había quedado totalmente colgando de su hombro y probablemente tenía otra fractura en el antebrazo que por el momento no la sentía.

Vio a Kaoru con cara de preocupación y a sus amigos que lo miraban de igual manera; sin embargo, había dos pares de ojos cafés que no lo miraban como todo el mundo, como el héroe del día; sino que lo miraban como el siguiente en aparecer en la esquela de avisos fúnebres del periódico.

—Ootori, Koushuu… puedo explicarlo…—

—Hmph te mereces ese brazo quebrado— le reprochó Ootori viendo de reojo a los gemelos que en cuanto se vieron se abrazaron como si no se hubieran visto en años.

—A mí no me des explicaciones, dáselas a mamá— respondió Koushuu y su hermano moreno palideció, iba a suplicar pero calló al sentir de pronto que los gemelos se encontraban ahora abrazándolo y llorando.

—¡Ni-chan, gomene!— Ver la expresión tan tierna de los gemelos disculpándose le hubiera sacado una sonrisa si no tuviera el sentimiento de culpabilidad pesándole en la espalda y a sus hermanos mayores más enojados aún.

—¿Y por qué se disculpan?¡Tetsu tuvo la culpa!—gritó Yashiro con Sorata y Neko entre los brazos.

—Yo… el dijo que nos quedaramos quietos…—

—Y no hicimos caso…—secundó Hirohiko aferrándose a la cintura de Tetsuya mientras un paramédico se acercaba y a lo lejos una chica de cabello castaño con tez blanca muy parecida a la de Kaoru y con mirada furiosa se dirigía hacia ellos.

—Ven hermanos, no fue del todo mi cul…— Sintió de pronto una abofetada en su mejilla izquierda lo cual hizo reír levemente a Ootori al sospechar de qué se trataba y Tetsuya hubiera recibido otra de no ser porque para su suerte, Kaoru logró detener la mano de la mujer llorosa.

—¡Suéltame!, ¡él!...—Sin embargo la chica cayó al ver la mirada gélida de Kaoru y cómo éste apretaba su muñeca un tanto más fuerte. —Él me…—

—El— Kaoru acercó su rostro a la mujer que lo veía asustada —es mío— le susurró con malicia apretando aún más su mano —adiós— soltó sin más y la chica cayó en cuenta que acababa de golpear a quien era el centro de atención de todo el centro comercial en ese momento. Por lo que sin más retrocedió volviéndose a perder entre la gente. Kaoru volteó de inmediato al ver a Tetsuya siendo abrazado por pequeños hermanos, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al ver a Tetsuya con cara de culpa…

—¿Otra mujer con la que te acostaste y ahora te odia?—

—Esa no llegó tan lejos—Kaoru sonrió cruzándose de brazos y viendo la carita de fingida inocencia de su pequeño futuro novio indomable mientras los médicos que habían estado en el lugar se llevaban al moreno para emergencias.

—¿Kaoru, nos harías el favor de acompañar a mi hermano al hospital?—comentó Koushuu viendo que la gente comenzaba a dispersarse en cuanto Tetsuya había sido llevado hacia la salida donde aguardaba una ambulancia.

—No hay problema—

—¿Tsubaki?, ¿lo acompañas? Nuestros papás son estrictos con los médicos y sabes que solo confían en tu padre. Podrías indicarles cómo llegar al hospital.— preguntó de nueva cuenta Koushuu a lo que la ojiverde asintió sintiendo que alguien tocaba su hombro.

—Yo te acompaño, le explicaré todo a Kusama-san— Ootori le dibujó una sonrisa que enrojeció de inmediato a la chica.

—¿Nos vamos a casa?— Finalmente Koushuu volteó a ver a los gemelos y el resto del grupo quienes asintieron excepto tres personas que se habían negado rotundamente; Koushhu sonrió, eran sus tres hermanos.

—No tenemos regalo aún— comentaron los gemelos con el semblante triste.

—¡Yo tampoco!... aunque—Yashiro le dio a Masafumi su gata y agarró de inmediato a su novio para comenzar a caminar —gracias a los pequeños ya tengo algo en mente— Koushuu suspiró viendo que se volvía a perder entre la gente.

—Si quieres que arreglemos los problemas económicos y la confidencialidad del caso con la Administración, lo hacemos nosotros y tú anda con los pequeños a comprar algo— La hija de Isaka le sonrió y tanto Chiaki como Masafumi asintieron dejando a Koushuu visiblemente más relajado.

—Gracias… y ustedes pequeños, ¿tienen algo en mente?—

—Ummmm, ¡hai!— Kousshuu tomó a ambos en brazos y después de una leve despedida comenzó a caminar con los pequeños habiendo notado que desde que se encontraron no habían soltado sus manos. Volteó a ver su reloj observando que faltaban tres horas para que iniciara una de las fiestas más grandes que se daban en la zona exclusiva de Tokio. La Fiesta de la familia Usami.

AxHxAxHxAxHxAxHxAxH

La mansión Usami estaba repleta de gente, era gracioso hasta cierto punto para Hiroki el recordar que la primera Navidad que pasó con Usami eran solamente ellos dos y Koushuu en su vientre, y ahora; la navidad número veinticinco que pasaba con Akihiko, la pasaba también con sus ocho hijos y otras cien personas entre familia, amigos y amigos de amigos que se habían incorporado a esa gran celebración.

Sin embargo, esa Navidad era algo diferente; empezando por el hecho que los gemelos Usami tenían llagas en las manos las cuales había tenido que curar y vendar ya que los pequeños por alguna razón que no querían decir, habían decidido que ya no se iban a soltar y ése era el motivo por el que las manitas de los pequeños se encontraban totalmente lastimadas.

Hiroki sabía que sus pequeñas adoraciones idénticas eran muy unidos pero jamás pensó que al extremo de no separarse… aunado a ello al regresar del avión se encontró con que Tetsuya tenía enyesado el brazo por una supuesta caída en motocicleta que ni de broma Hiroki se lo creyó pues lo primero que fue a ver a su casa, fue el estado de las tres motocicletas de Tetsuya y efectivamente ninguna tenía alguna clase de golpe.

Ootori con el que pasaba más tiempo juntos, seguía evadiéndolo, como si ocultara algo y Yashiro siempre buscaba la manera de evitar que vieran la televisión o escuchara radio o viera el internet; lo cual Hiroki no pasó por alto. Sin embargo, por más que quiso sacar información aunque fuera de Koushuu, ninguno de sus hijos le decía realmente que pasó lo cual le tenía más que frustrado.

—¿Jugo de naranja?—ofreció Akihiko a Hiroki al notar que éste se encontraba abstraído en sus pensamientos.

—Vodka mejor— respondió secamente y Akihiko atinó a sonreír.

—No creo que pueda dártelo, Isaka se adueño del bar y no deja que nadie beba otra cosa que lo que él preparó así que dudo que quieras algo de ese bar tender— Hiroki volteó de pronto hacía donde estaba Isaka sirviéndole un trago a Yokozawa que se negaba sutilmente pero que al final terminaba aceptando; sonrió levemente imaginando cómo terminaría Yokozawa que no aguantaba mucho la bebida.

—Esperaré a que Isaka caiga borracho—suspiró el moreno y aceptó el vaso que le daban. —Oi, ya regreso ¿sí?— comentó de pronto Hiroki mientras Akihiko fijaba su vista violeta en aquella persona que Hiroki había visto.

—Vas con la persona equivocada—

—¿Dijiste algo?—

—No, nada— Akihiko sonrió y se levantó de su asiento para buscar un par de ojos verdes que los encontró de inmediato platicando con Tsubaki. —¿Será que me dejas hablar con Misaki un momento?— preguntó cortésmente a la hija del ojiverde quien asintió con algo de duda y se marchó dejando atrás a su mamá que empezaba a ponerse pálido. La ojiverde hizo una mueca de preocupación; esperando que su madre no dijera más de lo que sabía.

Por su parte Hiroki camino hacía Nowaki que se encontraba platicando con Yoshino Chiaki, temas de pediatría seguramente ya que entre toda la gente que había asistido a la celebración, Chiaki era el segundo hombre con casi tantos hijos como él.

—¿Te molesta si te robo a nuestro pediatra un minuto?—comentó Hiroki interrumpiendo la conversación y recibiendo un sí por respuesta mientras Nowaki tragaba en seco.

—Hiro-san, cuánto tiempo sin verte— actuó lo más tranquilo que pudo frente a ese ceño fruncido que le indicaba que estaba en problemas.

—Dímelo— se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido

—¿De qué quieres hablar?— comentó Nowaki haciéndose el desentendido.

—De Tetsuya, me dijo que fue con otro doctor pero conozco que mis niños no confían en nadie que no seas tú así que estoy un noventa y nueve por ciento seguro que tú le enyesaste el brazo a Tetsuya— Nowaki sonrió mientras tomaba un poco más de la bebida que Isaka le había hecho.

—Tan certero como siempre—le sonrió.

—Bien, entonces me lo vas a decir, ¿no?—

—¿Decirte qué?—

—¿Cómo se lo quebró?—Nowaki sonrió ante el puchero de enojo de Hiroki pero estaba decidido en mantener su silencio total, y más cuando su pequeña Tsubaki se lo había pedido…

AxHxAxHxAxHxAxHxAxHxAxHxAxHxAxH

—Shhh no grites tan fuerte, nos van a escuchar— Hirohiko abrazó por la espalda a Akihiro un poco más fuerte mientras le introducía dos dedos a la boca haciendo que su gemelo los comenzara a lamer para acallar levemente los gemidos que tanto le gustaba escuchar.

—Hi-hi…ro— el aludido se rio levemente mientras con su mano libre dejaba de abrazarlo para comenzar a recorrer el níveo abdomen de su hermano pasando suavemente su mano fría de arriba hacia abajo tocando con sutileza los erectos pezones rosados que temblaban a su tacto.

—Pensé que no te volvería a ver— susurró al oído de Aki quien seguía ensalivando los dedos intrusos en su boca, sus rodillas dolían de estar tanto tiempo en el suelo y aunque admitía que en otras ocasiones podía aguantar mucho más en esa posición de perrito, en ese momento sentía que su cuerpo no daba para más; no después de todo lo que había pasado.

—Yo… ta-tampo-co—Sintió de pronto unos besos en su espalda que hicieron un recorrido hasta su oído mordiéndolo de a poco.

—Aki,—susurró el peligris mientras comenzaba a embestir con un poco más de fuerza

—Hi-ro— Aki comenzó a mover sus caderas un poco más fuerte, sintiendo que Hiro en poco tiempo se vendría una tercera vez.

—¡¿Podemos formar un trío?!, ¡Digan que sí! ¡¿nee nee?!— La sonrisa del moreno se amplió en cuanto vio que los gemelos se separaban inmediatamente buscando con qué cubrirse.

—¡Tetsuya!—

—Por si no se han dado cuenta, faltan siete minutos para que sean las doce y luego el concurso de regalos así que terminen allí y vienen— Los gemelos asintieron y mientras Aki seguía tapándose por completo, por su parte Hiro se levantó y caminó hasta una de las gavetas mientras Tetsuya reía de lo desvergonzado que era su hermanito sin embargo su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio una cajita con un hermoso moño rojo.

—Feliz Navidad Nii-chan, gracias por no delatarnos, no le diremos nada a mamá de lo que pasó hoy— sonrió Hirohiko viendo a Tetsuya y luego a Aki que con una sábana encima sacaba la cabecita y su mano para agarrar la de Hiro.

—Ábrelo— Dijeron ambos al unísono y Tetsuya abrió el regalo encontrándose con un enorme muérdago; que lo hizo besar a los pequeños en agradecimiento y salir prácticamente corriendo del lugar con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—¿Crees que le vaya a funcionar?— Akihiro preguntó con duda pero en lugar de darle respuesta, sintió que Hirohiko le quitaba la sábana que cargaba y se aferraba a él para volver a entrar con fuerza...

El reloj marcó las doce y los barullos no se hicieron esperar, sonaron los juegos pirotécnicos por todo el residencial, la música se oía más fuerte y mientras los niños miraban las luces y buscaban en los techos de las casas ver a Santa, los adultos comenzaban a abrir botellas a mitad de la calle para brindar. En verdad era un espectáculo digno de ver y más cuando veía a sus ocho adoraciones felices, como cada Navidad. Y como todas esas Navidades, también era costumbre que hubiera una repartición masiva de regalos.

—Este es para Misaki— Yokozawa le pasó el regalo al ojiverde quien no tardó en agradecer la nueva edición de su manga favorito, regalo que la familia Masamune había dado, en cuanto Takano logró hablar con Ijuin.

—Saben, la próxima deberíamos hacer intercambio… menos costoso menos tardado menos basura de papel de regalo— comentó Isaka viendo la hora y que todavía faltaba la mitad de los regalos para repartir; ya la gente se había dispersado para celebrar y solamente los amigos cercanos a la familia eran quienes se habían quedado a abrir tantos regalos.

—Aguafiestas— sonrió Yuu cargando a dos de sus cinco hijos.

—¡Te demostraré que no lo soy! Terminen de repartir regalos, manden a los niños a dormir y nosotros nos quedamos con lo bueno—Quienes lo escucharon comenzaron a reír y Usami solo rodó los ojos viendo de reojo a Hiroki que lo miraba con preocupación, recordando la fiesta del año pasado donde los únicos sobrios por embarazo habían sido él, Shinobu y Chiaki que habían tenido que vigilar a todos los menores de edad y encima a todos los pasados de copas gracias a las mezclas de Isaka en conjunto con Takano que seguro este año las volverían a repetir.

—¡Bien! los últimos regalos son de la familia Usami, si me permiten comenzar— preguntó Koushuu con su regalo en manos y sus hermanos viéndolo fijamente. Sin más le entregó la caja a Hiroki quien la recibió curioso desempacando con cuidado el material. Tetsuya y Ootori voltearon de inmediato a Tsubasa, su primo, quien al igual que su padre Haruhiko, ajustaba sus lentes para comenzar a calificar los regalos.

—Es hermoso— sonrió Hiroki al ver la portada del libro, pero al abrir la primera página sus ojos chocolate se abrieron de par en par… "El príncipe de la constelación oso y la princesa de la estrella panda" sus dedos se deslizaron a través del título rememorando de inmediato su infancia con Akihiko, "cien millas de viaje submarino para encontrar a mamá", "La llegada de los extraterrestres con forma de oso", "El capitán Oso"…

—Déjame verlo— sin siquiera dejar que Hiroki le diera respuesta, Akihiko le quitó el libro de las manos y comenzó a ojearlo. Efectivamente eran copias de todos los libros que se encontraban en la casa de Hiroki cuando eran pequeños, su vista violácea pasó fugazmente con cada título y mientras varios de los invitados incluyendo a sus hijos se quedaban en silencio esperando a poder ver el libro, Akihiko comenzaba a buscar en toda aquella recopilación con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Akihiko?— le llamó Hiroki la atención viendo lo abstraído que se encontraba el peligris.

—Nuestro secreto…—

—¿Eh?— Hiroki fijo su vista achocolatada en el libro abierto que le estaba siendo entregado y comenzó a leer las líneas que Akihiko le había señalado. Su sonrisa se amplió para beneficio de Koushuu y enojo de los demás hermanos. —Es el primer escrito que leí de ti, ¿no?—

—Creí que se había perdido—

—Bakahiko, ¿Qué no sabes que guardo todo lo valioso?—Hiroki sonrió y volteó a ver a Koushuu para agradecerle, mientras Akihiko sonreía de nueva cuenta sabiendo que la competencia que tenía con sus hijos era buena en realidad.

—Bien, ¿siguiente?— suspiró Tsubasa viendo a todos y Tetsuya levantó la mano para acercarse, sin embargo a penas se acercó a sus padres, Akihiko agarró a su moreno hijo del brazo acercándolo a su oído.

—Misaki me contó todo… estás fuera del juego, y espero estés preparado para el castigo de mañana— Tetsuya tembló ligeramente en cuanto vio la mirada asesina de su padre; por lo que tragó en seco y se aclaró la garganta.

—Bien, mamá, este regalo no quiero que lo abras tú sino papá— Tetsuya agarró la enorme caja y se la entregó guiñándole el ojo a Tsubasa quien se cruzó de brazos esperando que Akihiko abriera la caja. Los demás hermanos se miraron con duda mientras Akihiko extrañado abría lo que se suponía debía ser para Hiroki. Abrió la tapadera y como si de confeti se tratara brotaron decenas de condones en la caja provocando que Ayase desde su carrito se riera, que Koushuu le tapara los ojos a Anna y que entre la bulla de los adultos, Hirohiko aprovechara para guardar unos cuantos en su bolsillo.

—¡Usami Tetsuya!—y el grito que dio Hiroki hizo que varios de los invitados lo voltearan a ver dándose cuenta de la escena. Isanami que estaba entre el pequeño grupo que se juntaba para ver los regalos junto con Tsubaki y Chiaki comenzaron a recoger los preservativos del suelo mientras Akihiko observaba ya adentro de la caja y le sonreía a Tetsuya.

—¡Olvida lo que te dije!, ¡Ganaste!—sonrió Akihiko con los ojos fijos en el contenido dentro de la caja mientras los otros cinco hermanos lo voltearon a ver y Tetsuya suspiró aliviado al escuchar eso.

—¿Ganó qué?— preguntó Hiroki con una ceja alzada.

—¿Ehhh mi amor incondicional?—

—Pensé que ya lo tenía— Sonrió Tetsuya y Akihiko le miró con reproche

—No después de lo que me contaron… —

—¡Siguiente!—gritó de inmediato Yashiro viendo la cara de duda de Hiroki e imaginando que su mamá sospechaba de lo acontecido en aquella tarde.

—Mis bebés— dijo Hiroki resignado a que no averiguaría por el momento lo que ocurría dentro de su familia, por lo que mejor decidió voltear a ver a aquellos ojitos achocolatados que le miraron con ternura para irlo a abrazar de inmediato.

—¡Feliz Navidad mamá!— Hiroki tomó a ambos pequeños en sus brazos recibiendo la cajita que le habían entregado.

—Veamos qué es—comentó dulcemente

—¡Abrelos!— Hiroki hizo caso abriendo aquella cajita y encontrando tres cadenas idénticas con sus delicados dijes y dentro de estos una foto de los tres; si bien lo recordaba era cuando habían ido por primera vez al zoológico, tal vez tenían cuatro años… No pudo evitar abrazar a sus pequeñas adoraciones viendo los tres corazones idénticos.

—Es para que nunca te olvides de nosotros cuando te vas de viaje—suspiró Akihiro abrazando más a Hiroki.

—Y para que nosotros jamás jamás te olvidemos—secundó Hirohiko cerrando los ojos agradecido de tener a su mamá tan cerca y no como hacía unas horas donde solo quería verla mientras estaba aferrado a aquel árbol.

—Me parece que ellos ganaron—susurró Kuroh a su novio que infló las mejillas enojado. "Las caritas adorables de los pequeños hicieron que mamá se pusiera sentimental" susurró más para sí que para Kuroh que miraba enternecido la escena al igual que los demás.

—¡Bien, siguiente!— Yashiro le tiró Neko a Kuroh y en cuanto vio que Hiroki se puso el collar, apartó a los gemelos y colocó una enorme caja en las piernas del moreno que se encontraba sentado. —¡Lo adorarás!—

—¿Eh?— Hiroki vio dudoso la enorme caja y Akihiko alzó una ceja viendo a Yashiro

—Ya que mamá siempre se preocupa por nosotros y dónde podemos estar, espero que te guste— Abrió la caja y tanto Tetsuya como Ootori abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Cámaras?—

—¡No solo cámaras!, ¡son cámaras de seguridad! Hay radares gps para todos nosotros para que sepas dónde estamos y minicamaras que se pueden ocultar en varios lados de la casa para que desde tu celular puedas vigilar quienes entran, quienes salen, así puedes estar tranquilo en tu trabajo en la Universidad o donde sea que estés—

Tetsuya, Ootori y Koushuu no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban mientras Akihiko intentaba evitar reírse y Tsubasa parecía ya haber escogido un ganador.

—Ves, hay varias incluso para que pongas en alguna que otra habitación, como la de los gemelos—

—¡No!—gritaron los pequeños al unísono y Yashiro atinó a sonreírles.

—Bien, Yashiro creo que tu eres el…—

—¡Hey mi regalo!—detuvo Ootori a su primo mientras Hiroki sonreía levemente ante aquel enorme y creativo regalo que le serviría cuando se fuera de viaje; volteó finalmente a ver al último de sus hijos en darle un regalo hermosamente envuelto en una pequeña bolsa navideña; el cual Hiroki no tardó en abrir y parpadear varias veces ante aquellos papeles que de inmediato le trajeron varios recuerdos.

—Jeh, parece que Nefertari volverá a visitar Egipto— Akihiko sonrió ante lo que tenía Hiroki en sus manos.

—Hmph baaaka— sonrió de nueva cuenta Hiroki viendo los boletos de aquel lugar que no había visito hacía más de veinte años.

—¿Ese fue el primer viaje que hicieron juntos?, ¿no?— comentó Ootori viendo la mirada nostálgica de su mamá.

—Sí, el mejor de todos los que hemos hecho en pareja—sonrió Hiroki recordando aquel inusual lugar. —Gracias, Ootori— revisó lo que tenía en sus manos y supo que el peligris había cubierto todo lo que se necesitaba para el viaje.

—Lo mejor para el final— Todos los que se habían quedado a ver la repartición de regalos voltearon a verlo mientras Akihiko se iba y de uno de los cuartos sacaba una caja gigante.

—Algo me dice que te regalará otro Suzuki—comentó divertido Misaki mientras los demás asentían.

—Adivinen— Sonrió de regreso el peligris poniendo la enorme caja enfrente de todos.

—Te robaste los libros de la Universidad de Kyoto— respondió Miyagi sabiendo que esos probablemente eran los únicos que Hiroki, como rector de la universidad de Tokyo, no había leído ya que era la competencia de su universidad.

—No—

—¿Un labrador o un pastor alemán?— Yoshino Chiaki preguntó viendo de reojo la gran caja que, por el tamaño, bien podría contener un perro.

—Con Neko es suficiente—comentó Akihiko.

—Ya sé, una máquina de hacer ejercicio— respondió Shinobu mientras Hiroki lo miraba dudoso —¿qué? Es una forma para liberar el estrés de tu profesión—

—Yokozawa y yo usamos otra forma de liberar estrés— Takano guiñó el ojo y al mismo tiempo recibió un codazo de su pareja totalmente ruborizado.

—¿Y si es una televisión de esas que vienen con 3D incluido?—preguntó Tsukishima y Kuroda asintió viendo la enorme caja.

—Hasta donde yo sé pasan con la nariz metida en los libros— sonrió Nowaki mientras señalaba la decoración de la casa y podía ver más de algún libro que se encontraba disperso como parte de la decoración.

—¿Y si es un montón de celulares? Como de ese chino que le compró noventa y nueve Iphone 6 a su novia para que se casara con ella y al final ella dijo que no— respondió Yuu Yanase observando la caja mientras los comentarios sobre aquel famoso caso no se hacían esperar

—¡Sólo ábrelo joder!—Isaka volvió a dar un trago a su bebida mientras un par de risas sonaban a su alrededor y Asahina solo sonreía moviendo su cabeza para ambos lados.

—Bien, lo abro— Hiroki se acercó a la enorme caja y deslizó el moño frente a la vista expectante de todos los presentes. Terminó de quitar el lazo y en cuanto abrió la tapadera la caja se abrió totalmente dejando ver su contenido.

—Wow, es hermoso… otra caja—comentó Hiroki entre risas de los demás y Akihiko vio de reojo la confusión de todos.

—Abre esa caja amor— Hiroki se rio levemente por la broma y procedió a abrir de nueva cuenta la caja más pequeña encontrándose con otra caja y las risas aumentaron.

—¿Akihiko?—

—Lo siento no pude evitarlo— comentó el mayor viendo a los demás, —pero la tercera es la vencida así que ábrela— Hiroki suspiró dándose cuenta que las dos anteriores cajas estaban hermosamente decoradas de Navidad al igual que esa; y entre bromas al parecer Akihiko sí se había esmerado en el regalo. Abrió con sumo cuidado la otra caja y su expresión cambió radicalmente.

—¡Bakahiko! ¡otra caja!—

—Ábrela—gritaron los presentes al unísono y Akihiko simplemente alzó sus hombros con fingida inocencia mientras Hiroki con el ceño fruncido volvía a abrir esa caja más pequeña encontrándose con otra, y otra y seguida de otra que ya le estaba hartando la paciencia.

—Te está regalando cartón para que hagas manualidades— sonrió Yokozawa ante las risas de la gente que ahora había aumentado ya que se había aglomerado alrededor del árbol de Navidad para ver aquella escena.—

—Ba-ka-hi-ko—amenazó Hiroki a su esposo con la mirada mientras de nueva cuenta abría la caja que ya cabía entre sus brazos. Volvió a alzar una ceja y a tirar el pedazo de cartón a cualquier lado mientras se encontraba con otra caja más pequeña en sus manos. La curiosidad mataba a los presentes y la que hacía un par de minutos fue una enorme caja ahora era una que cabía en la palma de su mano. —Sí es otra caja, duermes en el sillón… el resto de tu vida— las carcajadas que ahora sonaban entre los presentes solo hicieron reír a Akihiko y desesperar un tanto a Hiroki.

—Bien amor, esta no la abras—

—¿Eh?— las manos blancas de Akihiko cubrieron las morenas de Hiroki alrededor de esa pequeña caja de moña dorada haciendo que la mano de Hiroki temblara levemente; Akihiko se arrodillo frente a él y quitó con sumo cuidado sus manos para dejarlo abrirla.

Hiroki abrió la pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo mientras el silencio rondaba en la habitación. Dentro de ella pudo apreciar un pequeño papel doblado en varias partes, el cual desplegó con cuidado y comenzó a leer. El silencio de aquella enorme sala fue reemplazado por una pequeña risa y el leve sonidito de Hiroki quien comenzaba a intentar contener el llanto tapándose la boca.

—Hiroki, felicidades por ser mamá otra vez— susurró Akihiko y el eco de sorpresa de los presentes inundó aquella habitación en donde Hiroki se abalanzaba a los brazos de su esposo.

—¿¡Eh!?¿pero?, ¿cómo?, estos exámenes…—

—Le pedí al doctor que te los hiciera en el chequeo anual que hicimos antes del viaje— Sonrió Akihiko recordando que tuvo que convencer a su familia completa para ir al doctor y de paso pedirle a Nowaki que guardara el secreto del verdadero motivo por el cual hasta él tuvo que sacarse sangre.

—Pero... creí que ya no podíamos…¿cómo supiste?—preguntó el moreno expectante viendo de nueva cuenta los resultados médicos que Akihiko le había regalado.

—Fácil, seis embarazos después y creo que te conozco más de lo que tú te conoces— El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír y aferrarse más a Akihiko mientras el barullo de la gente se hacía presente y Tsubasa les decía quién era el ganador.

—¡Trampa!—gritó Yashiro mientras apretaba a la pobre de Neko y su grito se perdía entre los aplausos y felicitaciones de la gente.

—Se sentimentalizó por su estado.— comentó Ootori viendo a su mamá feliz.

—Si ya nos tiene y somos ocho, no debería estar tan feliz por otro más— comentaron los gemelos algo extrañados y Koushuu recordó que mamá siempre había querido una familia tan numerosa como la edad que tenía cuando conoció a su papá; nueve.

—Alto, el regalo tenía que ser completamente nuestro, ¡mamá también hizo el regalo en todo caso!.— farfulló enojado Tetsuya mientras las ramas de un muérdago le revolvían el cabello y luego un beso en los labios le quitaba el mal humor.

—Yo creo que el regalo es que Akihiko haya sido quien le dio la sorpresa—comentó Kaoru mientras Koushuu asentía y los demás amigos que habían quedado en medio de la celebración asentían conjuntamente.

—Oigan hermanos Usami— comentó finalmente Koushuu cargando a Anna y obteniendo la atención de todos; —¿les parece si vamos a felicitar a nuestros papás?—

—¡Hai!— gritaron todos al unísono para correr entre la multitud y abrazar a sus padres quienes esbozaron una enorme sonrisa al recibirlos y corresponderles el abrazo a quienes consideraban siempre como su mejor regalo de Navidad.

 **Terminéeeeee! En Marzo pero terminé! xD jajajaja GOSH eso significa que sí completaré los demás xD tengo tres fics Hirohiko en continuación (El de la boda del Principe Oso y Princesa Panda; el de Egipto, el de Quiero perder la virginidad). Entre otros proyectos que seguro subo.**

 **¿Hay alguien aquí todavía? Plis señales de humo para saber si siguen allí xD**

 **Gracias en serio chicas a las que me leyeron y siguen haciéndolo y en especial un gran abrazo a Melyoan por siempre dejar review no solo en este sino en mis demás fics, mi niña linda el lemon de los gemelos fue por tu petición n.n también a GioUsami por todos todos sus reviews n.n a brithannie a Karen ahsvsh, luna, Yesi en amor yaoi y en ffnet a maybis sweety12 a ZoeNamine 2 que amé que escribieras el nombre de todos en tus reviews n.n a Lovemensislove y a mis bellas anónimas.**

 **A TODAS Y CADA UNA MUCHAS GRACIAS! Por ustedes el Hirohiko sigue vivo en mi Corazón!**

 **Un enorme besotototote a todas y hasta otro Minimum no tan Minimum!**


End file.
